Whisper My Reflected, Unrequited Love
by Jesselynn Garcia
Summary: Her soul was carried off to the man she was enchanted with and her very existence withered away.  Or so she thought. That young girl…was me.
1. Unfortunate Fairytale

Once upon a time, there was a young girl who led a complicated life. Her older brother, who she loved dearly, had been casted away from her forever and her heart sunk in affliction. The man she cared for and fell in love with was no human but a demon. Her other half, much to her dismay, contracted with the man she loved. The man would fulfill her brother's wishes and in the end, that man would take his soul. That same girl had been kept away from this secret for quite some time until they believed she was ready to hear it.

One day, the young girl was wandering and found a beautiful man. He was lean and sturdy with hair as soft as silk. His eyes were a beautiful golden color that reminded her of the sun and its beautiful rays. His skin was tanned and glistening with beauty. He vowed to protect her with all he had…for a price. She accepted without hesitance and for the first time in her whole life, she was happy. Despite her parent's death years ago and the torment she endured all the years before, she felt safe and secured with this man beside her.

Her brother reluctantly agreed to allow this beautiful man to remain by his sister's side. He cared for her that much to deal with the painful thought of his sister accepting the same fate that he would. His cries of protest saddened the young girl because she loved her brother but she refused to let go of the man by her side. The man that she held dear didn't seem to like the man either and refuse to take any part of his presence unless necessary.

Eventually, the happiness that she had clung on to for dear life slowly faded into a distant memory. The beautiful man had died. Her heart ached for the sudden loss of him and she fell into a deep depression. Months after her stoic act, she regained hope after seeing the beautiful man again. She was thrilled and happy once again when he returned to her awaiting arms but she felt that something was different about him. She didn't bother to care and ignored the constant fear of any change in him. Again, she was happy.

Just when she thought things couldn't get better, they crumpled beneath her, as if she stood on the ledge of a cliff. The beautiful man was only an illusion, a figment of her imagination. Her tears flooded her eyes and they melted away like snow. She was tainted and cursed to never be happy. The man she loved had taken her instead of the beautiful man though she didn't mind. Her life diminished away and her brother died before her. Her soul was carried off to the man she was enchanted with and her very existence withered away.

Or so she thought.

That young girl…was _me._

* * *

><p><strong> Hello, everyone. I put in a lot of thought into this Fanfic after I finished 'Her Silent Requiem' and I thought I should do one last story that takes place after it (possibly more depends on how I end it this one). As for the updates, I will try and update frequently for this story, because I haven't really thought of a plot yet because I had multiple of them in mind for this one. I'm sorry if I don't update as quickly as I normally do but I will say this, I will get this story done. I honestly hope you guys enjoy this story and please let me know what you think. This fanfic is going to have a lot of strange actions with Aurora and Sebastian. So please, if there is any particular criticism that you would like to share, do not hesitate to tell me and I will definitely learn from it. Thank you and enjoy.<strong>

**_Aurora Phantomhive_**


	2. Nowhere to Belong

For the first time in ages when I woke up the weather was actually gloomy and depressing along with being quiet. The estate seemed so empty now that my brother was gone. He was the only thing I had left and he had died because of my stupidity. Ever since his death I decided to take over the family business for him and do all the work. He would have been grateful. There was a knock at my door when I was doing paper work. My brother's office technically became mine but I refused to say it. In my eyes, it still belonged to my other half.

"Would you like some tea?" The tall handsome man came in and scanned my appearance slowly. He was probably making sure that I was alright. I slowly turned my gaze to him.

"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble." I said with a sad smile. He nodded and closed the door behind him quietly. I sighed and held back the tears that begged to fall from my eyes. Without my brother, my heart was hollow. I continued to do paper work but my watery eyes got in the way so I had to keep wiping them off with my dress sleeve. I sobbed silently, giving into the sadness and started putting the work away in each file. The tears swallowed my vision in languish and I choked back on the sobs that escaped my lips. Another knock was heard at my door.

The same man from a moment ago walked in with a tray of tea but stopped in mid step when he saw my tears. He looked at me with grief and went to set down the tray. _Earl Grey…_ It was one of my brother's favorite brands of tea. I held back another sob and wiped the tears on my cheeks.

"I know you're distressed." The man started wiping my tears away with his gloved hand and looked into my eyes deeply. He gave me comfort when I needed it; I wanted him to all the time. My brother was always on my mind and whenever I thought about him…I would go into depression and cry until my eyes became blood shot. The servants of the houseful tried to make me feel better and I was gratified by their attempts at making me laugh or smile and even the slightest bit of happiness uplifted the estate into a happy frenzy.

"Sebastian…" I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes, making tears fall once again. He held me for what seemed like such a long time and I snuggled into his chest.

"I know things haven't been easy for you." He finally said. I couldn't look at him in the eye; he had my brother's soul despite the fact that I loved this man who was holding me. My feelings of anger and sadness and love for him struggled with each other. After all this, I still felt like something was wrong. Like I wasn't supposed to be here but Sebastian said it was only part of the depression state I was in. "Aurora, drink." Sebastian lifted my chin and helped me drink down a cup of tea. I sipped faintly and allowed the warmth to heat up my body. I cuddled closer to my protector and held onto his crisp clean suit. Now that my brother was gone, we didn't need to hide from him anymore but it still pained me to think about him.

"I feel so weak without him. So…_vulnerable." _I looked at him with sad eyes and felt his lips brush against mine. I pushed myself closer to kiss him gently. It distracted me from thinking about him again. We let go and smiled at each other faintly. There was a knock at the door.

"My lady, would you like something to eat?" Meyrin came in quietly and gave a big smile. I couldn't help but smile back and nod.

"Yes, please." I said.

"Splendid! I'll bring you something right away!" She left with an even bigger smile and closed the door. Sebastian took hold of my lips with his and didn't let go this time. I climbed onto his lap and captured his neck with my arms, pushing myself to him. His tongue grazed my bottom lip with the softest touch. I moaned to his actions when I felt his hands roam from my waist down and back up again.

The rain dripped onto the windows and it was very quiet when we stopped kissing. He continued to hold me and eventually carried me out of my brother's office. As we walked away from the room, I imagined my brother in his office doing paper work and when he looked at me, he smiled lovingly. _Ciel…how I miss you. _I turned away from my illusion and tried concentrating on the man carrying me. He smiled and brushed my dark hair away from my eyes, caressing my cheek.

He took me to the kitchen and the others were already there giving me smiles and gleeful hellos as soon as I walked into the room. Bard was actually trying _not _to burn the kitchen to ashes. They were happy but I wasn't. It made me jealous.

"Lunch is almost ready my lady!" Finny smiled and took my hands in his. He led me to the kitchen counter and my nose was filled with different smelling aromas. It was wonderful and I smiled with a nod. Things were starting to lighten up just a little bit; Sebastian nudged to the window. It wasn't raining anymore and I smiled to that wonderful thought. I told them that I would go and play with Pluto outside and once I stepped out of the estate, I was instantly greeted by the sunlight and my pet. He snuggled against my leg as I looked into the sky. It wasn't grey anymore; it was crystal clear. The sun bathed me with its light. A hand startled me and I jumped slightly.

"It's beautiful outside." I turned and smiled to the demon in disguise. He tapped my nose with his forefinger; He embraced me and held the back of my head with one hand. "Things will light up. I promise." He kissed my forehead then moved down to my lips but he didn't kiss me. He was _teasing _me. His hands ghosted over my entire body as he brung me closer to him but the only thing was that he wasn't actually pulling me to him; I was pushing myself _to_ him. My thoughts of my brother were slowly creeping back into my mind again and I pulled back from my brother's shadow. He was confused.

"I-I'm sorry…" That was all I could say but he took my chin and dragged me to his lips again. I moaned to the feeling of his lips against mine as he dragged me back inside the estate. He carried me after kicking the door closed with his foot and when we let go, I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"There's no need to be sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"Sebastian…" I moaned back and touched his cheek with mine. "Please…let me down." He did and we walked back to the kitchen. Along that way, I was told to sit at the table and to wait to get something to eat. I fiddled with my fingers while I sat in the usual seat that my brother would sit in. Tears started falling again but I wiped them away before Sebastian came back with a warm meal. He gave a long look at me and knew that I was crying again. Putting the food down, he kneeled to me and held my cheek reassuringly.

"Everything will be alright." He kissed my cheek.

"I feel like…_I_ shouldn't be here." I said slowly and looked at him sadly.

"I know…" He said and put the meal right in front of me. "Here, you need it." I nodded and took the fork from the side of the plate. I began eating slowly, nipping at the food and picking at it. It took me about half an hour to actually finish it and once I was done, I somewhat felt relieved. I was a bit more energized than before and I wasn't thinking about my brother too much to make me break down in tears. Things really _were _lighting up now.


	3. Change of Topics

In such a long time, the day actually went by very quickly. I was visited by our friends Soma and Agni, who were taking a vacation nearby and decided to come and see me. They knew about Ciel but I held back all my emotions and just accepted the sympathy. We talked for a couple of hours on business and normal topics. He knew how much pain I was in but I waved it off and explained to him that I would be ok for the time being. I just needed more time. _Needed for time…sounds a lot like what I said when Dimitri... _I sighed because I was unable to finish that thought as we continued onto the next subject of discussion. I would open up a new factory in India and we would split the profit right down the middle. We both agreed to the terms and he left, saying he would return later on in the month and talk about it again.

After they left, Grell actually showed up to say hi to me and flirt with Sebastian. Sebastian grimaced once he sensed him and tried to ignore him as much as possible. I giggled when Grell would twirl his hair and lean to Sebastian, batting his eyes. The demon would say something cruel and unruly but the reaper would take it as a compliment and then say something about making babies. I giggled when he started talking about reproduction and a half-demon and half reaper baby. Sebastian would reply with a smart remark.

"…I would only have a half human, half demon child." That's when he looked at me with a godly smile and I would blush madly and look away. He chuckled, Grell would get upset and pout like a three year old. He didn't stay long but it was still a good time having him there nonetheless. When he left, Sebastian basically shoved him out and once the door shut, his brow up followed by a mischievous smirk. I looked away and felt my face turn hot by his gaze alone. I could never know what he was going on in his mind and sometimes when I did, I would be a bit scared. This time, I had a feeling about what he was thinking. I blushed as he walked over to me and caressed my face.

"Now that he's gone…" He leaned down and was about to press his lips to mine.

"My lady, would you like some tea?" Sebastian pulled back quickly and twitched up a corner of his lips. Bard hadn't noticed it and gave a goofy grin when I nodded shyly and said thank you. He saluted me and ran back to the kitchen. The man before me sighed with exhaustion. Even though my brother was gone, we could _still _never get any alone time.

"…take some time away from here." I hadn't noticed that he was talking to me till he took my chin and stared at me. It looked like he was waiting for something.

"I'm sorry, w-what were you saying?" I blinked and saw him chuckle. He tapped my nose with a finger.

"You weren't listening were you?" He asked and leaned closer to me. Ever since my brother died by the large fire in the mansion just recently, he's been a lot more touchy and feely lately. Guess he was actually taking advantage of it.

"No, I-I'm sorry." I said and bit my bottom lip.

"It's alright. I was saying that we should take a trip away from here." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Was he being serious?

"The…servants." I stuttered out and tried to keep my heart from skipping a beat. He was too much for me.

"They _will _stay here." He said with a smile.

"and…_you_?" I gasped when his lips kissed my neck.

"_I _will be enjoying my time with you. _Alone_." He smirked against my skin and kissed my neck again. He was enjoying the teasing treatment _a lot_. I could tell and he knew when he drove me crazy. He was always good at that. I brought his face to mine and kissed him deeply. There was no hesitance in his response.

"That…sounds…-" I whispered.

"Exciting? Trust me; I'm just _itching _with anticipation." He chuckled and kissed me again. I couldn't think straight; he knew how to keep my brother and any other worries off my mind for even a short while. Unfortunately, Bard came in and told me that the tea was ready. I nodded and attempted to go with him to the kitchen; Sebastian reluctantly let me go with a scowl and followed us.

"Please let Pluto in, Bard, if it's not too much trouble of course." I asked and he smiled. It was Pluto's fire that set the mansion on fire and ultimately leading to my brother's death but I couldn't bring myself to hold it against him. Bard left and left me and Sebastian alone in the kitchen.

"Sebastian." I could feel him smiling at me.

"Yes?" He said and hugged me from behind. "What is it my angel?"

"Where…did you burry Ciel's body?" I asked hesitantly and once I did, he took his arms from around me and turned me around to look at him. He lifted my chin with a serious face. Ever since he died, Sebastian never told me where he put my brother. Yes, it gave me pain but I still wanted to know where he was so that when _I _die, I'd be there with him. He's always refused to tell me and every time he did, I would get upset.

"Aurora…" He let go of my chin. "I don't think…-"

"You always try to blow the subject when I ask you but please..." Tears started falling down my cheek and I ran into his arms, holding onto his jacket. I was feeling slightly guilty because I was wrinkling his suit. Sebastian stroked the back of my head and wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me closer.

"I can't show you where the body is because it's…" I looked up at him and waited for him. "Completely gone." More tears fell. How could there be no body? "He was turned into ashes in the fire. There are no more traces of him" He said and if it weren't for his arms holding me, I would have fell back and fainted. That's why he never let me see him; there was nothing _to _see. My mouth formed words but the actual sayings didn't come out. I couldn't speak; I was too shocked, upset, sad and other emotions that I couldn't make out. My mind would be eased and relaxed for one moment then completely sad and unable to keep from being happy the next. They all new that, especially Sebastian.

No, I had to keep my mind off of him. I didn't want to think of him and be sad for the rest of my life. I needed to be strong. If not for me…then for Ciel. I wanted to, no, _needed _to change the subject.

"So…where did you want to go?" He brushed my bangs behind my right ear but it fell on top of my eye again.

"Paris."

"How long will we be gone?" I asked him. He thought about it for a minute.

"About a week," He was still holding me but his hands fell lower on my torso. I blushed. "Or however long you want to take." He said with a smirk.

"Oh." My face turned a bright pink then a memory hit me.

"Am I going to get taken by pirates again?" Sebastian chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"No, not this time. I'll be here to protect you." I giggled and hugged him. "Come on, let's start packing." I nodded and felt a lot happier than I've ever had in such a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>I had forgotten to mention in the begining that I had a request to do a Lemon for one chapter. To be honest, it will be my first attempt. I'm deeply sorry if you do not like them, but I did rate this sequel 'M'. I'm not even sure when I will have it in a chapter yet but I just wanted you to be aware, just in case. Thank you and enjoy.<strong>

_**Aurora Phantomhive**_


	4. Fearful Recollections

A few days passed rather quickly but I didn't mind; it only made me anticipate the trip even more. Whenever he saw me happy and excited, he would chuckled and kiss my head. The day we left, we waved goodbye to the others as they saw us off on the boat. We waved goodbye and when the boat was far enough from the deck, Sebastian made me tea. I sat silently, taking light sips and for the first time ever, Sebastian was sitting with me having tea too. I stared at him wide eyed in shock. _He's never done that before. _He looked at me half way through sipping and smiled. His hand reached for my chin.

"What?" He asked. I flustered and shook my head.

"I've never seen you do that before." He chuckled and tapped my nose. I grimaced goofily.

"Do you not like my company?" A beautiful brow lifted.

"Of course I do!" I looked down sadly. "You're the only thing that keeps me sane now." I sighed.

"No." He got up and came over to me, dragging me closer to his face. He stared into my eyes and whispered between us. "I want you to only focus on what's going to happen these next few days. Do I make myself clear?" I brung myself closer to kiss him and blushed when I let go. He stroked my hair. "Good girl." He kissed my forehead and instead of sitting across from me, he brought his chair next to me and sat there. I didn't even notice but Sebastian was actually wearing normal clothes. He was wearing a suit, black of course, but it wasn't his butler uniform. My eyes completely bugged out but _he_ was getting such a kicker out of it. I rolled my eyes and finished my tea.

The weather was utterly beautiful and I sighed to the graceful breeze that brushed against my face. The clouds slowly moved and the air was salty. _Ciel would've been happy to see that it's such a nice day. _I shook my head in protest. _No! I need to stop thinking about him. Even for a little bit! _Sebastian had already taken our cups away and he was sitting next to me in a split second.

"I…" I hawed and then got stopped by Sebastian's lips. He let go slowly and rested his forehead against mine.

"You must be tired." He said and got up. I nodded and stood up, letting him take me to a room and rest. He sat next to me as I laid on my back, caressing my cheek.

"I miss him." I know I shouldn't have said that but I just _had _to. I missed my brother. He was the only family I had and I lost him. I hated that fact and I still didn't want to accept it but my mind always persisted. I was mentally forcing any recollection of Ciel to stay put as if it was in a box with a lock and chained where it could never open again. The problem was I _wanted _it to open again. I _wanted _to remember him even though I would never see him again. Even if it caused a hell hole of pain to me and I would be sad forever, I didn't want to forget him. I _couldn't. _I sighed and looked at Sebastian.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said and kissed me. A tear fell down my cheek and soaked into my pillow. I cried until I fell asleep.

_Flames engulfed my whole body. The heat was intense and the smoke blinded me. I was trapped between boards of wood and my ankle was broken in several places. That sickening crack kept replaying in my head and I struggled for an exit. I forced my ankle to take steps and I winced to the broken bone and the pain it gave me while I walked to what seemed like my brother's office. My breathing staggered and I coughed from the lack of fresh air. The roof was caving in and I fell to the ground from my injury._

_I crawled towards the room, hoping to find some shelter even if for a little while. When I finally made it, I hid under my brother's desk and a burning block of wood fell right in front of me. I was trapped again…my body was getting weaker and weaker. The whole room was filled with a sea of flames and I was the only one in there. Dying…_

"_Ciel…" I coughed and closed my eyes, bringing my knees up to me in fright. Where was Ciel? I hope he made it out alright. My ankle throbbed and I heard another crack. I screamed in agony and cried dreadfully. I was afraid. I was going to die…just like Mother and Father. The fire that bathed me stopped all of a sudden and a pair of hands grabbed me gently. I was being carried but I couldn't see who. My eyes were tearing and the smoke was too shaded for me to actually see. Whoever was carrying me, kicked open a door and there was Ciel. Sitting in a chair, burning alive, just like our Father, was my older brother. _

_I pushed myself off my protector and fell by twisting my ankle again; I didn't care about the pain anymore. I reached for my brother with tear filled eyes and screamed his name to the top of my lungs. The only thing that seemed to have light was the family ring. I slowly inched myself towards my brother's hand and tried to ignore the falling panels and pillars that held fire. When I touched my brother's hand, his blood stained my skin and dripped down to my dress, soaking it. I couldn't see any better from the fresh tears that swallowed my eyes._

_I quickly grabbed the ring from his thumb and let my whole body fall to the ground in sadness. My own flesh and blood was dead. The person that held me before took my body again but I protested for him to let me go and I reached for my other half desperately. The person wouldn't let me go and his grip was too firm on my body. I screamed for my brother over and over until his corpse was completely gone from my sight. I was laid down onto the cool grass and my breathing still staggered. I coughed until I was given a cool glass of water. My heart sank in depression from the sudden loss. It was my fault for letting Pluto in. He was provoked by the treats in the kitchen and he argued with the servants, but it was my fault for letting him in. I couldn't hold back anymore. The heat and fire engulfed the whole estate and I was left alone with his shadow to live a life without happiness. I couldn't stop the tears from falling and my voice reached to the sky in despair and misery._

"_Ciel!" _


	5. ReEncounter: Misconception

My body twisted and turned until I couldn't stand it anymore; I just couldn't sleep. I woke up sweaty and terribly scared. The dream kept repeating itself and I hugged myself in sadness; I touched my cheek and saw the fresh tears on my fingers. I clenched my hand and my bangs fell over my eyes.

"Ciel…" I mumbled to myself in tears. "I'm sorry…" I hugged myself tighter to help keep the pain at bay. I scanned the room and didn't find any trace of Sebastian and I was shaking in my bed. My body lifted and I walked out of the room, trying not to make any noise and wake up the other passengers. I walked down the small hallway to find Sebastian nowhere. The air was cool and a bit breezier than before; I shivered.

I finally reached the deck of the boat and water was trickling from the sides onto the floor boards. The moon was beautiful and bright and I wasn't worried about bumping into anything because of the silver light it gave me. There were two figures at the tip of the ship; one was incredibly taller than the other and they both looked like males. I couldn't make out their faces too well but I felt that I knew that the tallest one was Sebastian. When he turned, he looked at me and his eyes were glowing again. I took a step closer and got a better look at the smaller man who was with my brother's shadow. He looked so familiar and the more I squinted to see his face, the more I could make out. When I could finally see him, my eyes filled with tears and my whole body trembled. His eyes were red, just like Sebastian's but everything else looked the exact same way I remember. It couldn't be…

"C-Ciel…?" I took a step back and my voice stuttered when he flashed a look at me. My knees were weak from his stare and he started walking to me. My hand gripped the side of a wall to keep myself from falling and hurting myself. The replica touched my face gently and looked at me with content. He leaned down and kissed my forehead just as lovingly as my own flesh and blood. That content look on his face slowly rose into a smile and my tears overflowed as he cupped my face in his hands.

"_Aurora…" _He sounded just like Ciel; I couldn't look away from him. Without any consequences in mind, I ran into his arms and hugged him; he tightened his grip around me in an embrace that I had missed so much. He was still as warm as I remember. _"I love you, my baby sister." _I cried into his chest and hugged him tighter while he stroked the back of my head gently. I pulled back to see him better but my body trembled again when he cupped my face with his hands and his eyes started glowing. I shoved myself away and his hand reached out for me. _"Come here Aurora." _I slapped his hand away and suddenly felt dizzy and light headed from his presence. This wasn't my brother. It couldn't be but everything seemed to be the same except for his eyes. He touched my face again, my body let go and I black out.

I woke up with a terrible headache and Sebastian was already preparing tea for me. My arms stretched towards the ceiling while I yawned lightly. He chuckled and kissed my cheek as a morning wake up call.

"Had a good night's rest I assume?" He asked while handing me a cup.

"I guess; I had the strangest dream last night." I held my head; after I took a sip, the pain was starting to go away little by little.

"Oh?" His eyes went wide and he sat next to me. "About what?" He asked.

"Ciel…" I said and then looked down. Those blood red eyes, everything was the same but there was also something _different _about him as well. Those eyes just seem to scare me, alone. "I dreamt that he was a demon." He chuckled and took my hand in his. It was soft and warm as he held it firmly.

"I can assure you that it was only a dream." He said and brushed my hair to the side.

"Are we almost there?" I had the urge to change the subject; this dream will _definitely _be haunting me though. Sebastian took me off the bed and sat me on the edge. His fingers danced on my bow that tied my sleeping gown on the top and he didn't take his eyes off me.

"After I get you dressed, we should just _be_ approaching the shore. Once we get off what would you like to eat?" I was unsure about that so I started giving it some serious thought. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything so I shrugged and said scones. He laughed and started undressing me. I blushed while his hands grabbed my exposed waist and brung me closer to him. Thank god he actually changed the subject at the right time. "How about _Le petit déjeuner?" _My head tilted in confusion and curiosity.

"What's that?" He smiled as I slipped into a white sundress.

"Well I figured since we were in Paris we'd do things like they do. _Le petit déjeuner _is usually consisted of tartines, which are slices of French bread with jelly or jam, croissants and usually is accompanied by tea or coffee. I assume you would like tea though." I nodded shyly. He knew me _way _too well. He chuckled as he tied the bow on the back of my dress. The dress was _one _of the dresses that Ciel got me for my 18th birthday. It was white and not too frilly with a normal sized bow in the back, just the way I liked it. Lizzy always wore something frilly and cute but I guess I had a more…settled style of clothing. It was still cute to me though.

"That sounds like a good idea. Will you join me?" I turned around to look at Sebastian and he raked his hand through my hair while grabbing a brush with his other. He sat me back down in a chair this time and raked it through my ends first.

"I would be honored." He leaned down and kissed my neck, making me giggle. When he was done, he stood me up and scrutinized me while holding his chin. It was deciduous but I still couldn't help but turn red at his sudden smile of approval. Then it came to him, he snapped. Now that I thought about it, he was wearing normal clothes again today. Sebastian was taking off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders. It was snug around my small frame and he leaned closer to me and whispered.

"I don't want anyone taking you away from me now, would I?" He chuckled and kissed me. I smiled as we walked out to the front of the ship, waiting to get to shore.

"Sebastian." He looked at me and took my hand. "What do _you _plan on doing while we're here?" My eyes narrowed but he didn't seem fazed by it. He just kept a smile.

"I have a very _audacious _plan in mind." Audacious? That means adventurous. Oh god… When I looked at him to say something, he leaned to me, looked out and point to the city. We were finally here.

Once we stepped out of the ship, people that were crowded around the deck stared at me with awe. The men made their way over to me slowly, trying not to make them seem easy, but I could tell. One man seemed about in his early twenties with light toned skin, blonde wavy hair up to his neck with beautiful green eyes, came up to me and took my hand, giving a soft kiss on my hand. _Wow, people from Paris sure are straight forward._ I heard a low growl in the back of Sebastian's throat.

"Hello, my lovely. Do I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I blushed and slowly pulled my hand away. Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously but I quickly nudged him on the arm. He kept his composure but I could still hear the growl.

"Aurora." He cupped my cheek.

"What a beautiful name." He smiled but Sebastian came and intervened. The man took a step back and I heard Sebastian.

"She belongs to _me._ Stay away." The young man took a quick bow to me then ran away in fear. Sebastian turned to me and took my hand.

"Could you be any _more_ jealous?" I smirked at my companion and he kissed me sweetly.

"Only when it concerns you." He led me into a carriage to another estate where we would be staying in for the next week.


	6. Exploration

While we were heading to the estate, Sebastian was explaining to me that my parents bought another estate in Paris to use as a getaway years before I was born. I smiled to the thought of my parents being together; I was only 8 when they died so I didn't have too many memories of them. However it was always nice to think about them and what it would be like to spend time together as a family, just the 4 of us. I rested on Sebastian's shoulder and sighed happily, watching the people walk on the busy streets out the window.

The estate was incredible; I always knew that my parents had wonderful taste but _this _definitely proved it. The estate was twice as big as our home and the outer color was the same too. There was so much more land surrounding the estate and it was neatly cut and freshly taken care of. Sebastian took my bags and I walked inside our temporary stay. The inside was absolutely beautiful and it smelled floral. The whole inside bathed in its color spotlessly. The walls were a light color of peach and the hinges, plus the outlining of each wall was white. The wooden floor was shining with wax. It looked like it was just recently polished. The grand staircase was the color of the floor and was also polished to perfection. I stood on the carpet that led to the staircase and up to the hallways just like at home.

"Your parents had people come here monthly to maintain the cleanliness here." Sebastian walked in and looked around. I smiled and touched the banister of the stairs. It was smooth and shiny as I walked up to the hallways. Sebastian was trailing right behind me. I went down the left hallway because it reminded me of where my bedroom was. I nearly got lost if it weren't for Sebastian's keen eye and master ability to save damsels in distress. So after a few _hours _of looking for a room, we finally found one. I sighed in annoyance because it was only a few doors down from the grand staircase. Sebastian chuckled at me and started putting my things away.

The room that I chose made me feel like a princess because it looked so elegant. The walls were painted an off pink and there was a queen sized bed with a dark purple colored comforter and blanket. The sheets were white and the covers of the pillows were the same color as the blanket and frills. The pillars were a light beige color and there was a small purple couch right in front of the bed itself. Both had an intricate design of vines and flowers; all Victorian style. There were shelves of books on one side of the room and a small brown desk. The windows were beige also and had peach colored curtains.

"Is this to your liking my lady?" I looked Sebastian and nodded. It was all so cheery and I felt that it was impossible to be sad or upset in this room, alone. I jumped backwards on the bed and felt the fluffiness of the blanket. It was soft and easy to be comfortable in; I giggled and laid on my back, relaxing and basking in the brightness and happiness of the room.

"So Sebastian?" I looked at him while he was taking off his coat. He smiled. "Where are you sleeping?" His smile grew as I saw him hang his coat on a hanger and put it in the closet. I blushed and froze in place. I didn't blink, I didn't move, hell I didn't even breathe for that split second. Sebastian came over to me and sat me up, holding me like a child.

"Would you like me to stay in a _different_ room?" He caressed my face and held me towards his chest. I shook my head and snuggled into his body.

"I-I guess not." My face heated up more and I bit my lower lip.

"Good." He kissed me. "I didn't _plan_ on it anyway." I rolled my eyes and smiled; I pushed myself off and sat on my knees, in front of him. He rested his hand on mine and smiled. "I bet you're pretty hungry right now huh?" My stomach growled and I looked away in shame. Sebastian chuckled and carried me out of the room to the dining hall. It took me awhile to figure out where the kitchen and dining hall was but Sebastian found it with ease. _Show off. _I scowled as he laughed at me. He set me down and made me sit in the dining hall while he got breakfast prepared.

The table was really large and every 4 chairs out of twenty would have a vase filled with roses and carnations. Each chair was brown as well as the table but the cushion on each chair alternated colors between dark blue and purple. The room was also peach so I assumed that the main rooms of the estate were the same color. In a short amount of time, Sebastian came in and set me a plate of fresh bread and jam, along with a hot cup of tea. It tasted delicious and I ate it quickly; Sebastian sat next to me and ate too. He watched me attentively and smiled once I was done with everything.

"So what would you like to do first?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I bit my lip and thought about it. He came closer to me and whispered to me like he was keeping some secret.

"How about we explore the estate?" He smiled and I jumped up happily.

"Ok!" I giggled and then hatched an idea in my head. I was never good at seducing a man because I've never tried but I _wanted _to tease him like he usually does to me. I slowly made my way behind Sebastian and trailed my hand on the table till I got to the back of the chair. My fingers danced along the back of the chair and onto his shoulders until my arms were completely around his neck. I rested my chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"_Sebastian…" _I nuzzled into his neck.

"Aurora…what are you _doing_?" He growled softly through his teeth as I kissed his neck. I felt his skin tingle to my touch and I smiled mischievously.

"Nothing. Just…_nothing._" I said and left butterfly kisses up and down his neck. I could feel the growl in his throat now. _Now you know how I feel. _I giggled seductively and licked the bottom of his neck. He sighed.

"You little…" I kissed him quickly and got off. I started walking slowly towards the exit and stopped there, giving him an alluring glance.

"If you want to me…come and _get_ me_._" I motioned my fingers towards me and I saw him get up and growl like an animal. His eyes started glowing and I saw him grow a wicked smile across his face. My feet turned my whole body and I ran down the hallway as fast as I could.

"Do you really think you won't be found?" He yelled out to me but I kept running in all different directions. I knew all too well that Sebastian would be able to find me but what worried me the most was that _I _would be the one to get lost in this huge place. I turned the nearest corner and stopped. It was quiet, way too quiet. I turned the corner and saw Sebastian already coming towards me so I ran down the hallway I was in and took the last room. It was another bedroom but it was much simpler than the one I chose to sleep in. what was weird was that most of the room was bathed in white except for the walls. They were a beige color. I slid myself under the bed and waited there silently, trying not to make a sound.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, I was just about to crawl out until I heard the door creak open. I flew myself back under the bed and waited. I saw his newly polished shoes while he walked into the room and search around. I assumed he opened the closet to see if I was in there but I didn't bother moving just in case I made a sound that he would hear.

"_Aurora…" _He said and slowly moved around the room. I tried to steady my breathing so he wouldn't hear. "I _know _you're in here." He growled.

When I felt it was right, I crept out from under the bed and crawled out of the room. I stood up and caught my breath. _That was scary! _I hawed at another corner that led to a door. I opened it slowly and found a long staircase leading downward. I gulped and started walking down stairs in the blinding darkness, hanging onto the walls for dear life. _Maybe I should turn back…_I shook my head in disagreement. _No! _I kept going until I couldn't see anything at all, even the entrance, and my body started trembling in fear. I had to hurry though; Sebastian was probably heading towards me right now. So without any other thought, I ran down the rest of the stair case and finally ended at the bottom. I moved my hands around to find some sort of switch for light and eventually found one. The room bathed in illumination as I looked around the room.


	7. The Game Is On

It was a cellar; probably for wine. My footsteps were as quiet as a mouse and I touched one of the giant wooden barrels. They were ten times bigger than my height; they were so many of them too. I circled the entire room and found a shelf filled with different tea brands_. Acai Berry Blackberry, Cherry Marzipan, Kashmir Khali Kahwa, Lavender Sencha, _you named it, it was there. I gawked at the million brands and tried searching for some interesting flavors. There were so many that I had to climb the really long ladder to reach some of them. I found all of my favorite flavors and even found Ciel's favorites and even ones I've never heard of before. _Now I definitely need to try these. I'll ask Sebastian if he can make some later. _I giggled and took a few samples with me, holding them firmly so I wouldn't drop and lose them. I tried not to think of how high I was in the air; I was above more than twenty rows of tea.

"Hmm _Queen of Hearts? _I've never heard of that flavor before." I held my chin while examining it. The tea leaves inside the pouch were red and there were small shapes that were pink. I decided to try it out and held onto them; I kept searching. "_Moon Palace, Lychee Pomegranate, Le Touareg, and Hibiscus Honey…" _I took a small pouch of each with a smile and continued looking around. _Strange there isn't Earl Grey here…_I kept searching through each little cupboard but still couldn't find it. I sighed sadly. _Maybe Sebastian can find it…_I slowly climbed down the ladder and landed on the stone ground. I dusted off my dress and found a bag on top of a small barrel; I took it and put my treats inside. "Guess I should be heading upstairs again." I was too afraid to turn off the lights and just started walking back up the stairs with my handful of teabags. I giggled to myself. I ended up running back upstairs to finally get out of the cellar and bumped into something.

"So here's where you've been." My eyes bugged out as he smirked. Sebastian took my arm and pulled me out of the stair well, locking me in between his arms like an iron gate against the wall. I froze in place and dropped the bag. He chuckled and pushed his own body to mine; He whispered in my ear.

"_Sebastian…_" I moaned to his lips kissing right under my ear.

"How dare you do that to me…" He looked at me seriously and brushed his lips against mine but not actually kissing me and he was driving me crazy. His hands grazed my whole body but he wasn't actually touching me either. "You evil little harpy. You touch me, kiss me but most importantly you _teased _me." He growled flirtatiously.

"You know how _I _feel now." I kissed him quickly but let go extremely slowly. He was aching for me to keep going but I ducked under his arm and got out of his hold. I stuck my tongue at him and his grip on the wall broke a hole into the wall. I gasped as he slowly turned to me with those red eyes. I freaked out and ran passed him and around the corner.

"The bag!" I turn around saw Sebastian stalking towards me.

"_Aurora…" _His voice was so mesmerizing but I knew he only wanted to make me come to _him._ I walked towards him, only focusing on the bag on the floor behind him and once I thought it was ready, I slid myself in between his legs and towards the bag. Sebastian turned around in surprise and saw me slide down the floor and grab the bag. I got up quickly and giggled. His whole body turned to me and he ran at me. I fell on the floor with him on top of me and his face close to mine. My breathing stopped as he kissed me deeply. He let go and pulled me up to stand with him. He carried me over his shoulder and walked somewhere while I protested.

He sat me down in a chair and kneeled to me with an evil smirk. I went further into the chair but the more I did, he would lean closer to me. I blushed and waited while my body started fluttering wildly. He chuckled while his hand was on my leg rising higher and higher. My legs clenched.

"You're a bit _hot _aren't you?" I closed my eyes harshly and waited to only have him stand up and walk away with a bigger smirk. I pouted and got up.

"You want a battle? Oh trust me, you'll _get _one." I mumbled to myself and walked behind him.

The whole day I explored the _entire _estate and ended up getting lost so many times that I _bet _Sebastian got tired of finding me. I sighed for the hundredth time and accepted the fact that I was lost…_again. _I thought long and hard to remember the way back to the grand staircase but I couldn't figure it out. I bit my lip and started walking around aimlessly; I was way too tired to think again so I kept turning corners and thankfully I ended up where the cellar was. I jumped in joy and ran down the hallway, turning the corner. _The dining hall is here. _I smiled and kept running and turned around the closets corner, finding my room. I opened the door to find Sebastian sitting on the couch, waiting for me. It was already getting late. I laid on the bed with my face into the blanket in exhaustion.

"I have to get you ready for bed. I'm sure you _don't _know where the bathroom is." He chuckled at me and I scowled.

"Shut up!" I hissed back at him; he gave me a look and got up. I rolled myself fully onto the bed and sat on my knees. He reached for me and I rolled off the bed. He grimaced and struck at me with so much speed, I didn't know what happened until I realized I was being carried out of the room. My head started spinning and he was _laughing _at me. I scowled.

"Damn demon." I sputtered to myself.

"Want to run that by me _again?_" He threatened and stopped in mid step with his face close to mine. My heart sped its pace and I choked on my next on coming words. He laughed again and finally put me down when we got to the bathroom. I kept a scowl; he was perfectly _fine!_

It was so clean and sparkling after turning on the lights. I looked around and saw the bathtub that was beautifully made. The whole bathroom was white and the tiles could even show your reflection. Sebastian was already turning on the water and suddenly the room became foggy.

"Come here." His hands grabbed my body and undressed me. I was completely exposed to him but I didn't think he was able to see me. _Thank god…_I blushed as he walked me to the tub and helped me in. The water was warm and refreshing once it touched my skin and I let out a big sigh of relaxation. It felt so good to finally be able to stay in one place for a while.

"I'll let you get to it then. Would you like me to dress you once you get out?" I could just imagine the smirk on his face. He was expecting me to back down from his question.

"Yes please. I'll be out shortly." The fog started clearing up a bit when the water stopped following and I could see Sebastian's look on his face. He was surprised that I agreed to it. I laughed silently after he bowed and walked out of the room. I sunk deeper into the water after I heard the door click. It was so nice and quiet that I had nearly fallen asleep a couple of times. About half an hour later, Sebastian was putting me in my nightgown. I reframed from blushing and forced myself to be content. I acted like my brother and didn't show any emotion. He smiled through the whole task and walked me back to my room, tucking me in bed. The blankets wrapped around my body nicely and the pillows were even softer than the blanket and it rushed me into a peaceful sleep that I hadn't had in months.


	8. Relapsed Nightmare

In the middle of the night I couldn't sleep, which greatly upset me because I had grown tired from the lack of it. I was having the same dream over and over again and I only wished that it would stop making me feel guilty. It _was _all my fault and I knew that; these past few months have been nothing but hectic for me and not being able to sleep wasn't helping either. I sat up and held my face in my hands a little, in sadness. I couldn't take these conflicting emotions anymore. Things were too…_everywhere _and I hated it. I still wanted to forget as much as I kept telling myself to _not _forget about it. My arms wrapped around my body and I closed my eyes. It was too painful to stop myself from crying again. I felt so useless and stupid; I didn't know what to do or how to begin to relieve myself of the constant torture I was feeling. I guess the only thing I could ever do was just let the time go by and hope for the best but I didn't even think I could do _that. _

Accepting defeat, I hopped up from the bed but looked back at. Sebastian wasn't there sleeping. He was probably lurking around and doing his own thing but not having him by me made me feel lonely. I decided to go out and find him, maybe if I was with him, he would help me relax. I sighed and looked in the mirror of the beautiful dresser in my room. The mirror captured my reflection perfectly; I could see every detail of my face. I looked at myself for a few minutes and tried to control my breathing and heart rate. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I looked at my reflection again, I screamed as loudly as I could. My hand shook terribly as I reached for my own reflection. My _eyes_…they were red and they look just like Sebastian's. I touched her eyes but she mimicked me and my movements. Maybe I was imagining things and I _thought _I had red eyes. I giggled to myself for my stupidity. I was scared of my own reflection! Could you believe that? When I looked at myself again, my eyes slowly widened to what I was seeing. All of a sudden my reflection started moving on its own or at least I thought it was. It reached back for me with it a content expression. She looked so much like me and her mouth slowly opened.

"_Aurora…" _I screamed again, grabbed the nearest thing I could find and threw it at the mirror. I fell backwards and scooted myself back with my heart pounding like a drum. What I threw was a bottom steeled brush and the mirror shattered into a million tiny pieces along with my reflection. I sat there for a while, much more frightened than before and held my breath. What was that? Reflections couldn't move but I saw it! My own reflection, its eyes, those deadly red eyes, they were staring at me. Everything looked exactly like me and I was scared out of my mind. _I need to find Sebastian fast. _My body forced me to get up slowly and walk around each fragment of glass, going into the hall.

The whole place was quiet and it bothered me but I needed to walk around and do something or I would be crying tears of blood instead of actual tears anytime soon. Possibly a heart attack, you never know. The door barely creaked once I pushed it open. The hallways were dimly lit with candles along the wall and while I was walking I heard faint voices coming from downstairs in the grand hall.

"I want you to stay here with her. Do I make myself clear?" It sounded a lot like…

"Yes, my lord." _That was definitely Sebastian just now_. I held back my gasp when I heard _him _talk again.

"How is she doing?" I got down on the floor on my knees and peeked from around the corner to see them. It was him, that guy that looked _exactly _like Ciel. I just had to be dreaming, just like before. It was impossible.

"She's been quite…upset…" Sebastian's back was to me so I couldn't see his facial expressions but I could see the replica's easily. "…but I believe I can take care of her." The man nodded and I saw him flash a look at me very quickly from the corner of his eye.

"I know she must be upset and angry with me." _It was my fault. Not yours. _I covered my mouth with my hand so I couldn't make any noise and slowly got up. "_Aurora…come here." _I didn't respond to him; I stayed quiet and crushed my back against the wall. He can't see me! Then I heard a soft chuckle behind me. I jumped and fell down hard on my bottom. I pushed my body back until the man kneeled and smiled. "You _were_ never good at sneaking around." My throat dried and I couldn't say anything. I was scared and confused; much more than on the ship.

"Young master…" Sebastian interrupted but the man ignored him and frankly…I did too.

I just _had _to be dreaming. This couldn't be happening to me and like my life wasn't _already _spiraling out of control! He took my hand and held it while staring at me but I pulled away harshly.

"Y-you can't be real." My lower lips quivered in fear ad he brushed the side of my face.

"I'm only as real as you make me out to be Aurora." _Dimitri said the same thing. _

I shook my head harshly and it started spinning. There were multiples of that person in front of me and I tried to stay up. The illusion cupped my face and made me look straight at him. My vision slowly began returning to normal and all I could see was _him. _Tears wailed up into my eyes and they slid smoothly down my cheeks onto the floor, my dress or the man's hands. He wiped my tears away and looked at me. _"I'm sorry."_ I scooted myself back and that ended up failing horribly because he held my hand again to keep me from moving. All the crying and the head rushes I kept getting made my head worse.

I turned my body over and started running as fast as I could. I didn't know where; this place was huge! So I was bound to find somewhere to run or hide. I turned about three corners before I rested and caught my breath. I was too scared to look around the corner and see if the man was following me. I swallowed hard and waited for something to happen; there was nothing but silence. With so much fear welted up inside me, I held back a sob and turned my head around the corner. No one was there; this was all in my head.

"_Please…stop running from me." _My eyes widened and I didn't bother to look behind me. Instead I ran again but I fell on my bad ankle and twisted it. I cried out in pain. The man took my upper body and laid it on his lap. His eyes were still glowing but he…was sad. He looked down at my ankle. "_I've always told you to be careful." _He shushed me from screaming by stroking my face; I just couldn't stop trembling. It was involuntary. I choked back sobs when he brushed my hair out of my face.

"Who…_are _you?" I whimpered, unable to look at him. My head was still spinning and I felt the need to just let myself be taken by the darkness. I would wake up in the morning. My ankle wouldn't be hurting, this person holding me wouldn't be here; he would be dead just like he was supposed to be…

"_You should know who I am…" _I heard a faint chuckled and I finally gave in to my necessity.

I woke screaming. Yeah I know extremely weird right? I sighed and whipped my hair all over, trying to recall what happened. I held my head and my chest in concern. Everything seemed ok but was it really? I kept having the same reoccurring nightmare, from the fire and death of my brother to a worse dream of him being a _demon. _Then I revoked about my reflection moving on its own and throwing the brush at the mirror. I shook my head again and looked at the dresser. It was perfectly fine, like I never even touched it. I got up and went over to touch it. My reflection was fine too. I brushed my fingers against the item I threw at it and there were no scratches. _So it really was all a dream. _I sighed.

"Everything alright?" Sebastian came through the door and turned to him trying not to make it obvious.

"Yeah…everything's fine." I was still figuring it out; I was so befuddled of what was happening to me. My reflection called out my name, my brother, who _should _be dead, is a demon and it was all a dream. I mustered up the best smile I could give to the man I loved. "Can I have something to eat please? I kind of worked up an appetite." He chuckled, came over to kiss my forehead and hollered to me before leaving the room.

"Ok course, my lady." He gave me a short bow; I rolled my eyes and said thank you. I hunched myself over the dresser and glared at the mirror with frustration. _I just need to relax and get it together. I'm here for a reason. I still feel like I shouldn't be here, like…I was supposed to be dead. Ciel, what's going on? _I headed to the bathroom after grabbing my toiletries and for the first time, I actually _knew_ where I was going.

I sat in the tub, holding my knees. What was going on with me? Was I turning into something? I was losing my sanity quicker than usual. I hopped out of the bathroom quicker than I blinked and chose a random dress without even looking. I chose a light pink dress that had ruffles on the edges, a dark pink bow in the back and it was strapless. I got this as a gift from Meyrin; she made it herself and gave it to me plus other dresses. I put most of them all into my suitcase before Sebastian could notice. Knowing I would get scolded for it eventually by Sebastian, I brushed my hair back into a ponytail where I would hold it up by braiding around it and then split the ponytail in half so that both parts would hang loosely over my shoulders. I smiled in approval and glossed my lips. I slipped on my dress boots and headed towards the dining hall. Everything was all already prepared and Sebastian was putting the plates on the table.

"Breakfast is re-…_Oh my…_" I blushed with the way that Sebastian was looking at me. One dark brow was lifted a long with a sexy smirk. Something was going on in his head. He came up to me and took my waist closer to his body. My heart started speeding up when he kissed me. "Don't you look beautiful? Though…" He pulled a strand of my hair and the braid undid itself, letting everything fall down my back. Sebastian smiled bigger. "I like it better when your hairs loose." I rolled my eyes.

"You hate my hair up. You always said it was improper." I said.

"To be honest, I lied." He shrugged; I narrowed my eyes. "It is proper but _I_ prefer your hair down than up in a ponytail." He said.

"Demon." I muttered under my breath; he chuckled and ignored my comment.

"Also…" I felt his hand fondle the bow in the back of my dress as he whispered in my ear with a low growl. "I prefer you _without _any clothes…" I gasped and looked away shyly.

"Can I eat please?" He turned to kiss me and showed me to the table. I sat and ate bread with jam and one of the new flavors of tea that I found. Everything was delicious and I finished pretty quickly.

"So where would you like to go today?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmmm I don't know. How about the park?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.


	9. Not To A Liking

The day was absolutely beautiful and sunny. The sun very bright and warmed me up nicely. I smiled to the bright blue sky as we headed out of the estate into the city. Sebastian took hold of my hand and once we got out of the carriage, people were staring again. They knew of my brother but as strange as it was, people from _outside _our home knew more about me and _of _me.

"It's so lovely outside." I mumbled to myself and sighed. People were so lively today, walking on the streets. Little kids were running around in circles and some were chasing dogs and birds. They were so happy and it lifted my glum mood. There were also fliers scattered everywhere about an annual carnival. Sebastian nudged my arm and pointed to one.

"Would you like to go?" I nodded happily and hugged him; He laughed and kissed my forehead. I was acting like a three year old but I couldn't help it. We continued walking, looking at the people talk with one another. Some would turn to look at their companions but end up looking at me by mistake. They would stop right in the middle of taking a step and just stare at me. Their eyes would widen, some would grow smiles on their face; both men and women would do that and I would smile shyly and wave to them. Some guys would wink at me and try to motion me over; Sebastian would glare and the guys would look away. The women would actually come over and compliment anything. Some liked my dress, many said I was beautiful and others said that Sebastian and I made such a cute couple. I blushed and looked away whenever we encountered someone who gave that compliment and Sebastian would just say thank you and hold me by my waist.

Walking down the street seemed to brighten up my mood a lot. I was actually able to be seen outside of the estate. Yeah I know, I'm making it sound like I was a slave back home but my brother was hell bent on my protection all his life so I was rarely able to go out.

The park was even livelier than the streets, if that was even possible. The best thing about it was that the park had a lot of people but it was still quiet and calming. We sat on a wooden bench and watched the children run around, just like on the streets, but they were happier. Something hit my leg and I saw a little boy running towards me but then slowly stop then hesitate to come near me. I looked down and saw a purple ball by my leg and grabbed it and went towards the little boy. He was quiet but eyeing what I would do; I kneeled down to him and handed him the ball with a smile. He took the ball full of glee then thanked me, leaving to his little group of friends.

People that were passing by us, stopped to see me and Sebastian while we were talking. Girls would point to Sebastian and guys tripped on their feet when they looked at me. Sebastian would raise an eyebrow at the guy and I would hold onto Sebastian's arm when a girl would look at him with a sneaky smirk. Of course he would notice what I was up to and drag me closer to him with a flirtatious expression. The girl would pout slightly and walk away. I smirked at the girl walking away and Sebastian would chuckle at me.

"Could you be any more jealous?" He leaned on his cheek and smiled at me. I pouted and then hatched an idea to tease him. I bat my eyes softly to him with a fake sad face.

"I thought you only had eyes for me?" He took my chin and looked at me seriously but his eyes widened when my hand laid on his leg and rested there. He growled in my ear.

"Want me to show you how _much _I care?" He licked the shell of my ear and I shivered from his touch. All my teasing really _did _torture him.

"I can see you're _aching _to." I giggled and skimmed his lips with mine; his growl turned more aggressive and he nibbled on my earlobe.

"I would just _love _to take you right now." He purred into my ear and chuckled.

"What a pervert..." I giggled and kissed his cheek then pulled back. He grimaced.

"Well I didn't expect to see you two here." I jumped up in anger and gave a glare at the two. My face hardened and I felt emotionless. The boy in front of the other smiled and his follower bowed to us. Sebastian didn't move from his spot but glared at them too. Those blue eyes seemed so innocent but after what he did to me and my brother, I disliked him. After what he did to _Dimitri, _I resented him.

"What are _you _doing here Trancy?" I asked angrily. He looked at me offended.

"I was only here for the festival this year. No reason to be upset with me-" He started.

"I have _every reason _to be upset with you. You destroyed my family's reputation and killed my butler." My hand clenched tightly and my nails dug into my skin. I saw Faustus give a slight smile when I mentioned Dimitri and I glared harder at him. Trancy gave me a smile and a laugh.

"That's all in the past. I feel bad about what I did and I actually was hoping we could start over again." His hand was out but I didn't believe him for a second. After what did…I couldn't.

"My brother never liked you and now I know why." I looked away.

"Me and your brother have a…different history than me and you." The wind start blowing and his purple jacket swayed with the oncoming wind. He cleared his throat at the awkward silence. "If you ever want to talk, I'm pretty sure we'll see each other. See ya!" He smiled, ignoring my harshness in attitude and walked away with his own shadow. Sebastian touched my arm and sat me back down. A tear fell and I wiped it off quickly.

"I'm alright." I told him before he was going to say anything. He nodded and stood up with his hand out for me to take. I took it and walked the opposite way that Trancy was going. It was only the afternoon and I was already pissed off. _He _was the whole reason I had lost my shadow. He rid me of my memory and made me believe that _I _was related to him and not Ciel. He caused both of us pain and tried to destroy our family's reputation. He's the one who started the fire that killed our parents. I was positive about that; Ciel told me.


	10. Instant Conversation

"How about we go eat something?" I let Sebastian take me to a café. It was small but it looked homely and it was really cute. I eyed the little cakes in display outside the window. _Ciel…_Everything reminded me of him. Sebastian held the door for me and there was a bell on top of the door that gave the idea that a customer was coming in. The waiter and the guy at the register looked at me with a smile as Sebastian sat me down at a table; I held my hands.

"What would you like to eat?" He lifted my chin to him. I didn't really care about the teasing right now; I was more concerned that Trancy was here.

"It doesn't really matter. Surprise me." I replied back and he nodded then went to the guy behind the counter. I looked around me; it was quiet and there were people laughing and having a good time. It made me smile faintly.

"You seem pretty deep in thought." I met the eyes of a dark eyed boy. He looked only a few years older than me. He had tan skin, with dark brown hair; it was kind of as long as Sebastian's.

"Oh I'm sorry." I sat up straight and gave a nervous smile. He was a waiter here and he was talking plates into a tub on the closets table to me.

"Don't worry about it. I was just a little worried if something was wrong." He said.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong." That was _such _a lie. He smiled and started moving to the table in front of me, cleaning.

"Well, it's clear that you're new to Paris right?" He asked and I nodded shyly.

"I just got here a couple days ago." I said.

"How long did you plan on staying?" He came over to my table and I smelled cleaning chemicals on his hands and in the tub.

"Well I was planning on staying for the whole week but I might actually stay longer." I shrugged and his cheeks were tinted a bright pink.

"That'd be cool if you stayed a little longer." It dawned on me and I giggled. _Awww how cute, he likes me. _I smiled and his blushed cheeks brightened more. He smiled like a shy boy and nodded.

"How long have you been working here?" I asked.

"About a year or so. My father is the manager so he gave me a job here."

"That's so cool." I said.

"Are you here with your parents or family?" He asked and I shook my head. It'd be nice to be with my family here, I smiled thinking about it.

"So you're here by yourself?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'm here with someone. My brother's butler." I said and nudged over to him; He was paying.

"Ah." He thought for a moment. "By the way I'm Ephraim." We shook each other's hand.

"I'm Aurora." I smiled sweetly and saw his cheeks blush again.

"Excuse me." Ephraim's eyes widened into two balls when he saw Sebastian, who was glaring back at him; I felt the awkward tension between them and the fear in Ephraim.

"Sorry Ephraim. This is Sebastian." I said and smiled at him.

"Oh." I giggled when he looked at him again.

"Yes, is there a reason why you're talking to her?" I looked at Sebastian.

"No, it's fine Sebastian." I glared. "Sorry, he's very overprotective of me." Ephraim smiled nervously and waved it off.

"I can tell. That's ok though." He said. Sebastian laid a fancy looking sandwich in front of me.

"Today for lunch is a Poulet – Crudités, or a chicken salad sandwich." He bowed slightly.

"Thank you so much Sebastian." I smiled and took a quick bite. It was heavenly.

"My pleasure." He smiled back.

"Ephraim, I need you!" A tall, lean man called out; he had a long mustache where the ends curved up. I giggled.

"Well, guess that's my cue." Ephraim went to grab the big tub.

"Who was that?" I asked with my head tilted to the side.

"My pa." he said.

"Oh, tell him I said hello and that I love this café. I'd love to recommend it to my people back home." I said and his cheeks tinted again.

"That's great! We'd love that!" He laughed and turned around but then turned back to me again. "Wait, did you plan on going to the festival?" I nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." I said.

"Awesome, maybe we can meet up." His smile was soft and he sounded hopeful.

"Sure, I'd love to." I laughed and waved goodbye when he walked towards his father. He was so lucky. Sebastian sat across from me, glaring at Ephraim.

"I don't like him." He finally said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"You don't like any man that gets near me." I said before taking a sip of my tea. _Black Tea…_

"True." He leaned back into his chair with a smile.

We talked for about an hour while I ate and eventually gave Sebastian the other half of my sandwich, which I technically had to _force _him to take him and we actually had to argue about it for about 10 minutes. Turns out I couldn't eat all of it; my brother always did say that I had a small stomach. Ephraim would pass our table every now and again and try to spark a conversation with me. It was so easy to talk with him and I felt comfortable because he wouldn't ask such awkward questions; he would ask about England and what's it's like at home. I would answer and then we would talk about the different sites there. He told me one day he would come to visit.

When we left, I told Ephraim where I lived if he ever wanted to hang out. He gladly accepted it and said he'd be stopping over sometime soon. I gladly welcomed him to come anytime and with that we left back to the estate. The entire ride back home made me feel drowsy so I leaned my head on Sebastian's shoulder. He took me into his arms sat me sideways on his lap; I fell asleep till we got home.


	11. Warning

"Feeling better?" I woke up in a fluffy heaven and I groaned; I turned on my side, not wanting to get up. A hand stroked my forehead and then a pair of lips. "Aurora, don't _make_ me wake you up." Someone whispered in my ear. My whole body shot up.

"I'm fine!" Sebastian was half way over me and in my face. I glared.

"It's quite improper for a lady to sleep in all day." He laughed in my face and I stuck my tongue out at him. He didn't take it as a threat at all. _Bastard…_

"You wouldn't mind that if _you_ were the cause of it." I mumbled to myself and I saw a big smirk across his face with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Want to say that again?" He said leaning closer.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself." I glared at him and he smiled and kissed me.

"Want to try that _theory _out?" He licked my lips lightly. I moaned and smiled back.

"Maybe." I kissed him and took his neck in my arms; he groaned and moved to be completely on top of me. His arms were on both sides of my head as he continued to kiss me; his hands kept moving up and done on my legs and stopped at the top of my thigh when we stopped. Sebastian was always good at everything and to be honest, I didn't expect any less with kissing or anything beyond that.

"By the way, you were driving me _crazy_ with all that teasing." He said in between his kisses on my neck; I moaned softly and giggled.

"You desired it." I said while breathing heavy. Sebastian nipped at my neck and came up to look at me; those beautiful golden eyes always mesmerized me. It was one of the features that I loved about him. I always got lost in his gaze.

"Oh? Do I really?" He gave a smirk that meant 'Of course I desired it! I _love_ teasing you.' I pushed back and sat up, trying to keep my thoughts together.

"Yes, you do." I focused on slowing down my breathing.

"You must still be tired." I grimaced but he messed with my hair and laid me back down. "Sleep a little longer and I'll wake you up so we can go to the carnival." I let his words drift me off into my own dreamland.

_My entire environment was nothing but dark; but I knew I was dreaming. It was silent but at the sense I felt calm and relaxed. My body felt light and emptied of worries but then again, it was just a dream. It could be whatever I wanted it to be. I took a deep breath and exhaled. A mirror was the only thing placed in my dream and I was standing right in front of it. I watched my movements carefully because I knew something would happen. Bad or good, it would happen._

_Something told me that I would be seeing my reflection anytime soon. I closed my eyes and waited for a few minutes before looking into the mirror again. Still nothing. What was it going to take to bring her out? I thought for a moment before actually touching the mirror. She copied me until I saw the fainted red in my eyes. I looked closer and a smile slowly emerged on her face but I was content._

"_Aurora…" We watched each other until one of us moved. Her hand came up and out at me to take. I hesitated before actually touching her hand. She squeezed it firmly._

"_Who are you?" I finally asked._

"_I am…you" Her smile fell and her hand went back into the mirror._

"_You can't be me. I'm only human." I shook my head but she laughed._

"_I am what you're going to become. At least eventually." She shrugged and a beautiful brow lifted. Something came into the mirror, or at least another reflection and it was taller than my own. The shadow morphed into a familiar person._

"_Ciel…" His eyes glowed as bright as the girl before me but he didn't smile; he was…sad?_

"_Aurora." He reached for me but the other demon grabbed his wrist. I felt like she was taking him away from me but my brother was long gone months ago. I pointed to my so-called self._

"_What am I?" I asked him but he was looking at the demon in front of him and grabbed her by the neck. At first I thought that he was going to kiss my reflection but once I heard the distasteful crack of her neck. It echoed through the whole atmosphere and I felt nauseated from the noise. She was silent, fell out of the mirror and laid on the floor in front of me. She was gasping horribly but she couldn't move. He snapped it! He killed her! He…killed me. I took a step back and shivered in fear. Once the image fell to nothing, Ciel looked at me with sadness. A tear came down. "W-why?"_

"_Don't become her…" He said before walking out of the mirror; I took another step back. "Please, stop running away from me." He took out his hand and waited for me. My hand was on my chest and I shook my head._

"_I can't…You're not real." I said and shook my head again._

"_I am so please…" He transported right in front of me or at least he was way too fast so that I didn't notice him do that. That was probably it. He cupped my cheek with his hand and skimmed it with his thumb, wiping away the trail of tears that fell only a moment ago._

"_This…this isn't happening!" He let go of my cheek and played with my hair._

"_It is. I'm sorry…for everything." He pulled me into a hug._

"_You've done nothing wrong. It was all because of me." I snuggled into his chest._

"_No listen, everything that you think that happened to me, never actually happen." I blinked a couple times and he laughed and messed up my hair. "I know you way too well."_

"_We're flesh and blood so of course it's only natural that you know me." I looked at him._

"_You're right but Aurora, just listen to me. Whatever you do, don't go into the cellar of the estate." He said and pushed me back with a sad face. "I can't have you turning into that." He motioned to where the girl was. I shook in fear. I didn't want to become that but my stupidity overruled me._

"_Why?" He sighed._

"_You. Cannot. Go." He glared; he's never looked at me like that before. I moved out of his arms; he took me back. "I'm sorry. I just…can't have you going in there. It's too dangerous for you and I don't want anything to happen to you," He hesitated before I took his hand and held it to my face. I kissed his palm and he relaxed with a smile._

"_I can't even see you?" I asked. If he really was alive, I would be hell bent on being with him again. I didn't care what it took; I would find him even if it killed me._

"_But why?" I had to know everything._

"_The reapers…" He started but never finished; he refused to finish when I asked what. He shook his head and only gave that much information._

"_Can I please see you?" I gripped his jacket and begged him; he hugged me and started thinking. Even if he's a demon, he was still my big brother and I knew how to get what I wanted._

"_Aurora…-" I stopped him._

"_Please!" I shoved myself to him and hugged him harder. He wrapped me and stroked the back of my head; I didn't want to leave him._

"_That's going to be problem." I snuggled deeper into his chest._

"_I missed you…so much." I started crying into his chest. "It was so painful without you."_

"_I know. I missed you too." He said and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but I was planning on staying away from you."_

"_No, I couldn't deal with all the guilt." I cried out._

"_Trust me. It isn't your fault." He brushed my hair back and smiled sadly. I nodded as he wiped my tears away. I snuffled back the other tears that were trying to let loose._

"_Then whose fault is it?" I asked but I didn't get an answer. I was being pulled away from him and somewhere I didn't know. That's when I realized I was waking up…_


	12. Fun At The Carnival

When I did wake up, I was refreshed and excited for anything. I didn't feel the need to cry and I smiled happily because I remembered that the carnival was tonight! Sebastian came in and sat me to the edge of the bed. He didn't smile at me, or chuckle or the normal things he did; he was upset about something.

"Is…everything alright, Sebby?" I made a face. _What the hell did I just call him? _He looked at me then chuckled. _Guess he's ok._

"What did you just call me?" He smiled.

"I-I don't even know…" I blushed while he took off my clothing. In a way, I was tired of wearing dresses but I was way too excited for tonight to complain. Once I was naked, Sebastian held my body closely and kissed me.

"Hmm maybe we _shouldn't _go to the carnival." He chuckled and pushed me further until I fell back on the bed. His hand moved up and down my whole body and I moaned. His hand laid on top of my breast and started moving in a slow motion. My body fluttered to his touch and my heart sped up in no time.

"_Sebastian…" _I closed my eyes let his touch take me over until the worst thing happened….I stared wide eyed and wanting to protest till I saw that devilish smirk on his face. He was _teasing _me again! He laughed, took me into his arms and started dressing me. I glared harder and I scowled at him; he was still smirking and looking at me occasionally. It didn't make it easier.

"So assume that you enjoyed my little _performance?"_ I scowled and looked away waiting him to finish. After that was all said and done, he hugged me. "I'm sorry. You know I just _love _to tease you." Sebastian kissed me. I rolled my eyes and scowled again. _You're so going to get it! _I huffed and walked out of the estate after he put his coat around my arms. I smirked when it finally dawned in my mind on what to do to get back at the demon. I had a plan.

"What?" I didn't know I was staring at him until he tapped my forehead.

`"Oh? Nothing." I smiled sweetly and looked out of the window of the carriage.

There were blinking lights everywhere and there were so many colors. The air was filled different smells of foods. I could mostly smell sweet cakes on the nearest stands as I walked down the long walkway. I passed the numerous security guards that were navigating the bystanders safely across the street with their glow sticks. At much as I wished they people didn't stare, they did but I did my best to ignore them and continue on with my night. I concentrated on the gigantic banner in the middle of the festival. It read "La Fête Nationale", which meant The National Celebration. I gawked at everything I saw; it was the first time I've ever been to a festival. I planned on making the most of it but there were so many concession stands that I didn't know where to start! So I thought I would just wing at it and try the first one I saw. There was a man that called me out. He was light skinned with a scruffy beard.

"Hey little lady, would you like to take a try? There's a winner every game!" He smiled big as I started walking over and looking at the millions of bottles inside the stand. When I looked at the man, he handed me, what looked like rings. "Only a quarter hunny." I looked to Sebastian and he nodded with a smile, giving the man a quarter. The man leaned me to, showing me what to do. "All you have to do hunny is throw the rings to the bottle. If it captures the bottle, you get a big prize; if it doesn't you get a small prize. It's that simple and you get three tries." I nodded and thanked him.

The bottles were pretty far but I believed I was able to win; either way I would still get a prize; I didn't know why but I was nervous so I took a deep breath and threw the first ring. It left my hand smoothly but it ended up falling right in front of the cluster of bottles. The man smiled. "No worries. It was pretty good for your first try. Keep going!" He said and I nodded. The second ring left my hand and ended right on top of the bottle but it still catch one. I bit my lip; Sebastian came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Just relax and throw it. " He had me by my waist and I took another deep breath. The third ring left my hand and it was wobbly, heading towards the bottle. I closed my eyes for that split second and waited.

"We have a winner!" The man screamed and other stopped and stared at me. "Hunny pick whatever you would like here." He gestured to all the stuff animals hanging on the ceiling and the back wall. There were dogs, cats, bunnies, fishes and a whole bunch of other things. I saw the look on Sebastian's face when I pointed to the gigantic black cat. He handed it to me and thanked me for playing. I thanked him back for the prize and we continued onto the next stand. I giggled to the mesmerized cat loving demon next to me.

"Happy I got one I see." I said.

"As long as you're having fun." He kissed my cheek. We kept walking at ended up stopping at another game stand but this time all you had to do was pick up a rubber duck and there would be a certain color. Red was a small prize, green was a medium prize and blue was a large prize. Sebastian was the one to play this one and he ended up getting a medium prize. Can you guess what he chose? Of course he would choose a kitty.

There were so many people and a lot of them would come to me and Sebastian, asking if we were together. Sebastian would be the one to answer those questions but I would never pay attention to his answer. I was looking at the crowds of people when I saw a man staring at me. I scoffed silently and looked away when I found out who it was. Can't he stop following me? He smiled at me or at least I could feel it smiling and when I did look away, my wide eyes stuck to one particular person who was also staring at me through the crowd.

"_Ciel…" _I glanced harder at him and saw that all too familiar face. I gasped and then grabbed Sebastian's arm when he was talking to someone and pointed to him; there was no one there. _Unbelievable!_ Sebastian smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Excuse me." He took my hand and led us away. I was so confused that I was delusional! I really did miss my brother. "Where did you want to go?" He asked me and I pointed to a stand that was selling food. He scowled. "Do you not want me to make you something?" I shrugged.

"You need a break." He rolled his eyes when I stopped at the hot grill stand. I ordered myself a piece of steak on a stick. I chewed it down slowly and savored every minute of it. The juices gave so much flavor and I sighed to the delicious taste that ran down my throat, humming in satisfaction. It was cooked to perfection.

"Hey!" I turned and bumped heads with a random person, who turned out to be not random at all. I fell on my butt and cringed to my now coming headache. I was being helped up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" I moaned to the pain but I quickly waved it off and hugged my helper.

"Ephraim! How are you?" I pulled away from him to see him; he was blushing with his hands on my waist. He was being shy with me and I giggled.

"Sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you too much." He said but I said I was fine and he bought it. I was in a little pain but I was sure it was going to wear off anytime soon.

"It's so good to see you!" I laughed and he scratched the back of his head with one hand.

"Same here; Are you having fun?" I nodded and showed him the giant cat. "Wow! Awesome!"

"I advise that you let her go." Ephraim tensed once he saw Sebastian glaring at him. He instantly pulled away from my waist.

"Hi how are you?" Those words were barely heard. He was scared out of his pants!

"Better now that you've let her go." He said.

"If you don't mind Sebastian, I'd like to go with Ephraim to a game stand." His eyebrow went up. "Don't worry I promise it'll only be for a little bit." I said with a hand up before he said anything; Ephraim cut in.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her." He looked at me and smiled.

"If you touch her in a way that I deem unacceptable, I will kill you." Sebastian said with a look that I could've sworn made Ephraim pissed his pants. I nudged Sebastian and took my scared friend away from him.

"I'm sorry about him. He's very…" I trailed off. _Infatuated with me? _I made a face as we stopped to a shooting range stand. I eyed the weapon with curiosity. Ciel would never let me go near it; I held the weapon gently like it was a little baby.

"You want to try it out?" Ephraim asked me but I was debating about it. He pushed me to it and grabbed one of guns after paying for the game. He handed it to me and my hands started shaking. He held my hands and gave me a reassuring smile.

"First time huh?" The old man sitting on the edge of the stand asked and I nodded shyly. He turned to Ephraim. "Do you how to position the gun?" He nodded and got behind me. He grabbed my elbowed and shifted one arm to be longer than the other. My right elbow was laying on the edge and my left was pulled out more towards the tiny piece of paper that looked similar to the dart board at home.

"So, I have to aim for the center right?" I asked him.

"Right! Here, I need you to relax and the second before you aim and shoot, you hold your breath." He said while he showed me how to lift the gun up to my face and told me to look through the scope. I complied and aimed for the bull's eye. I did everything he told me to and held my breath lastly. I pulled the trigger but I never thought the recoil would be so strong. Ephraim could see I was having a bit of trouble so he got behind me and held my arms in place. I thanked him silently and he smiled back at me while I kept shooting; he pulled me away when he thought I got the hang of it. Eventually I hit the center with Ephraim and the old man praising my work.

"You did great!" I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back and swung me around in a full circle.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your help." I said and then looked around furiously. "I'm sorry; I think I have to go back. Sebastian won't be happy if I stay away long." He gave me a sad smile and shrugged.

"That's ok. Want me to help you to find him?" I shook my head.

"No worries, I know where he is already. I see him from here." I said and hugged him again. "Thanks again. I'll see you around before I go home." He nodded and let me go. I saw Sebastian only moments ago but suddenly I lost him again. I ran through the crowd, looking at every person I passed by to find him but there was no luck. I ran into someone and curtsied to him. "I'm so sorry!" I said quickly.

"_No." _Whoever that person was hit the back of my neck and I fell down, passing out.


	13. The Teasing Stops Here: Reunion

I woke up on the concrete floor with a whip lash; I still lifted my upper body up and saw someone sitting on a stone bench. The moon was casting a beautiful light on him and I could feel him staring me viciously like I was some kind of threat. I stood up and dusted myself off; his eyes were moving, following every move I made. I face him with eagerness.

"_Aurora." _I could make out his voice perfectly.

"Ciel…" I took a step closer to him and had my hand against my chest in a fist. I was scared but happy. To see my other half but unaware of what I would be getting into if I even touched him with just a brush of my fingertips. Out of nowhere, my brother vanished and ended right in front of me, touching my cheek. I tensed to him instantly and held my breathing. He took the back of my neck and shoved me into his arms, squishing me against his chest.

"_I've missed you…so much." _He said and stroked my hair. I promised myself I wouldn't, I needed to stop it but I couldn't. I didn't want to hold back, the pain and happiness I was feeling all together. I _needed _to let loose of what I was feeling. I cried, I screamed into his chest with as much force as I could gather and let the tears overflowing my eyes, clouding my vision. He was real; everything about him, everything he did and all that he said was real. I could feel him and hug him, tell him how much I loved him and let me comfort me in a way no one else could. He was my family and that would never change.

"Ciel!" My hand balled into fists on his chest and I gripped his jacket harshly. He chuckled and hugged me tighter shushing me gently.

"_I'm here now, don't cry anymore." _He held me close and kissed my hair. I still sobbed into his chest and let the mixture of my emotions flourish.

"Where the _fuck _have you been?" I screamed without any thought or awareness of what I was saying. He looked at me offended. I've never cursed at him before, let alone curse at all. Well, there was a first time for everything. He lifted a brow and tsked at me in disapproval.

"_No sister of mine is going to soil her mouth with foul words." _He said with a scowl. I pulled back while he wiped my tears with both his thumbs.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."I sobbed and held his hands.

"_It's alright, don't let it happen again." _He said and I nodded.

"I just wanted to see you again." I hiccupped and smashed my face into his chest again. He chuckled and kissed my hair again.

"_I know…I know." _He whispered back to me. _"I've wanted to see you too." _He said and pulled me back. I didn't want him to pull me away; I wanted him to hold me. After 6 months without him, I was incomplete and empty. I didn't have what I cared for the most and for the first time in a _long _time, things were actually getting better. My other half was finally with me and it wasn't my imagination anymore. He was, without a doubt, alive.

"Please, if I didn't kill you, _who _did?" I asked him.

"I can't say." I was outraged.

"Why!" I grabbed his jacket again and pleaded for him to tell me but all he said was that he had to go and that his time was running out. I didn't understand what he meant but I got dizzy before I could ask him and fell down. Ciel caught me before I actually fell on the floor.

"_Aurora, are you ok?" _He asked and I nodded weakly. _"I'll take you to the estate." _He wiped out my knees and carried me down a path that I had never seen, before drifting out.

I woke in my bed and I had a feeling that Sebastian wasn't home either but he was returning at any moment. I smiled and thought of my brother but quickly remembered the plan I had to stop the teasing from Sebastian once and for all. I smirked to myself and went to the closet to find the proper clothing. I found a white button down collared shirt and took it out, probably his. I went to the drawer next to my bed and took out lingerie. I ruffled through all of them and found a black lacy bra and matching underwear.

I ran to bathroom and took a quick bath and made sure I was looked acceptable in the mirror and spray myself with perfume that wouldn't smell so strong since I knew his sense of smell was very strong and sensitive. I dried up quickly and put on the lingerie with the shirt on but I didn't button it down. I _wanted _him to see me like this and be tempted. I took a deep breath and felt my heart beating out of control already. I went back to my room and waited for the demon to wreak havoc.


	14. An Action that Speaks Louder Than Words

Sure enough, I was right too; he had returned shortly after I had gotten ready and came straight into my room. He stopped in mid movement and his eyes widened with shock. I could see the lust spreading wickedly in his eyes while I sat seductively on the edge of the bed, shirt opened and all with my own hand right above my breast. My words were softly spoken, like a succubus calling for the perfect man; only Sebastian _was _the perfect man.

"_Sebastian…" _I gave the most seductive glance I would ever give with an alluring smile. He cleared his throat but I could see a smile spreading across his own lips.

"What are you doing?" He growled silently and I saw a flash of red in his eyes while he watched me lick my lips thoughtfully. I chuckled sexily and stood up, walking slowly to the other side of the bed to the window. I twirled my fingers around the curtains.

"I was hoping you would help me…" I twirled a strand of my loose hair. Right before he came to the estate, I ended up curling the ends of my hair. "_Tame _myself." I said slowly.

"Do you know what you're talking about?" He growled through his teeth. I was too tempting for him. Good I wanted it that way.

"I know _exactly _what I'm talking about." I said and looked to him.

His footsteps were barely audible but I still took steps back to keep the distance between us. It was going pretty well till I was backed into a wall. I wanted to beat myself up for making that simple mistake. _How stupid can I get? _I watched Sebastian carefully as he continued to walk towards me. His eyes were glowing that ominous red and his smirk was slow and menacing. He was stalking me like a predator. I was the prey.

"You...little…vixen." My fingers were caught in his hair when he leaned down to me. He groaned and I started moving away from the wall but he kept following me.

"Is this not to your liking?" I said and leaned towards him, skimming my own body slowly and gently with my hand. He growled again and my legs hit the edge of something.

"Very, _very _much." He leaned back, looking at me with dangerous eyes. His hair was wild and seductive while he was thinking about something. My arms tightened around his neck instantly, pulling his lips to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked while his hand touched me everywhere. My body was on fire and I couldn't wait for him.

"Don't you worry your pretty, little head." He kissed down my neck.

"_Sebastian…_" I couldn't deny that he enjoyed hearing me moan to whatever he did to me.

"Lay down" He ordered me and pushed me back into the bed. He kissed me in between each word he said. "I take good care of what is _mine_." I could smell his arousal and feel his normal cold skin turning hot and tender. He wanted me now. It was easily written on his face; what was worse...I wanted him too. His tongue explored my mouth eagerly, holding my body in place like iron bars. I tensed to him. It wasn't that alleviating to him was the hardest part; watching Sebastian take off his coat _was._ My heart was beating wildly when his words were gently whispered to me._ "Please...Let me..."_ He left butterfly kisses from my lips to my neck and paused from his actions when he reached for my shirt. My body tensed when the collar fell off my body, down my breasts. Sebastian stopped like he had never seen a woman naked. Probably not. He moved his body until he covered me. Our lips grazed each other's and my arms tugged on his shoulders. He groaned when his hands groped my breasts. I shivered at contact and let him drift his hands to my waist, my whole body pushing up.

"Aurora..." He swallowed back.

"Yes?" I fluttered down to his neck and licked slowly. He moaned.

"I..."A little nip caused me to stop in mid-sentence and man loudly.

"It feels like..." The last word made me fluster brightly. "Heaven..."

"Opps." He chuckled into my hair, "How inconvenient." I blushed into his chest realizing that he was talking about my bra. The clasp was undone.

"Don't worry I know how we can fix it." He whispered seductively in my ear. He pulled away from me so it fell to the floor in a massive heap. His lips returned to mine and he began to kiss me passionately; I relaxed to him when his mouth kissed the top of my breasts. His eyes were still lust filled red when he leaned his body down. My body shook, feeling his fingers explore me meekly. I withered under him, arching my back in pleasure. He spoke dangerously.

"Let me show you something _better_ than heaven..." I moaned his name."Such a troublesome game between you and me. Do you know how much you torture me?" He moaned, kissing my neck.

"Hmm?"His lips kissed my skin. A finger reached up and touched my bottom lip.

"So soft." His hand was once again underneath my chin, lifting it up so he could kiss my lips. I reached a hand to cup his cheek, pulling his face closer to mine. My lips began to move against his, creating passion that the both of us knew was there but never gave into the temptation for each other. His hands returned to my waist pulling me closer to his toned body. The sudden gesture caused me to gasp, and he took advantage, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. We wrestled with each other before finally deciding that he was the winner. I pulled away from him and my hand reached into his hair, pushing a few strands away from his godly face. Even though he was stronger than me, he was still easily breakable when it came down to it. I smiled back to him before going up and kissing him again.

"You are so fragile." I felt him smirk against my skin. My arms acted as support to keep myself arched. He tore off the rest of my clothing; his eyes took in the sight of my newly exposed skin, and laid his lips down on my collarbone, kissing a trail down to my breasts again. He held my hands above my head gently but firmly so I couldn't escape him.

"You're so pale." Something so random just _had_ to be said right now from him.

"I noticed." I squeaked. He grinned, knowing I was nervous.

"Good to know. Now..." I moaned as he hit my soft spot on the first try. I freed my hands from his grip and started to play with his hair, making him sigh softly. But it's wasn't enough; I wanted to enjoy myself too so I ran a hand down his chest, gently tracing patterns here and there. I managed to get a soft moan out of him and I smiled to his reaction. I reach his belt with one hand, and started to undo it.

"Uh-uh-uh…_Lady's_ first." He whispers into my ear. I smiled and pulled his mouth up to mine quickly. I paused for half a second before pushing my lips onto his. We both let out soft moans. Our lips fit perfectly together, and it was just rough enough, without being too much. I giggled softly as he bit my lower lip and I let him in with a moan. I took the opportunity to finish undoing his belt, and wander past his waistline. He groaned loudly, and I kept going while he finished exploring my mouth. When he pulled out, he was panting hard.

"Mmm, Aurora… You're quite good at this…" I blushed.

"You're not bad either." I replied and he smirked. I didn't like it. Well, I loved it, but I had a sneaky suspicion that-. I gasped, and then moaned loudly. I'd been right. He was returning the exploration favor and I had to start biting his neck, in order to muffle another loud moan as he slowly slid in a finger.

"_S-Sebastian_…" I moaned into his ear. One finger became two. I moaned again.

"Yeees?" He asked, dragging out the 'e'.

"I don't think… I can't…" Two became three.

"Can't what?" He asked; his voice fierce and husky.

"I'm going to-" I moaned. _What the hell was I saying? _He chuckled and stopped. He was the biggest tease any girl would ever know but any girl would enjoy it.

"I'm not letting you finish now" I opened my eyes, and gasped when I felt his finger move skillfully in small circles. I moved with his hand a little when he slid in one finger again but. Each thrust was slightly a bit rougher and slower than the last. I moaned thrashing my head back with pleasure. I panted hard, collapsing my head into the cascade of pillows behind me. He chuckled not wanting to stop his activities.

"Do not worry. I'm not even close to finishing with you, my little tease. Touching me like that, coming home without me and dressing like _that…_ " I pushed myself back a little and rocked into his hand again; he kept a finger inside me but didn't move at all. "Sent me _hell _and I _won't_ let you get away with it." He was an animal against my skin when his lowered down my body. I gasped when his tongue came out and flicked my heated area. I jolted up and sat against the headboard of the bed but he stopped me by grabbing my waist roughly, pulling me back down to him. He was over me and he forced me to look at him. His finger twirled around in between my legs and I breathed short and fast.

"Mmmm, it feels so good." I panted and closed my eyes in pleasure.

"I just _love _the way you feel, Aurora." Another finger slid into me again; I shivered at his touch. He stopped and smirked at me. I grimaced but watched him get off of me, take off his pants and boxers. I bit my lip in anticipation and my eyes flickered wide when I saw his whole body. In less than a second he was on top of me again and kissing every part of me. I grabbed him by his neck and kissed him roughly. He bit my neck over and over and would travel up and down in a cycle to tease and pleasure me.

"Mmmm Sebastian, it feels so good." I moaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"You taste so sweet." He licked his lips and leaned his head back down to my lower torso. I gasped when his tongue flicked me again but slower than before. It was cold and wet against my sensitive area. The pleasure was intense and I would get hotter and hotter each time he tongue would lick at me. At first it was slow then he would flick his tongue at the top but all of a sudden he started plunging into my walls quickly. I gripped the bed sheets and sweat trickled down my forehead. I held my breath when I felt his tongue plunge into me and go farther than before. He came back up to me and kissed me, making me taste myself. I didn't care of the taste, I just wanted him.

"I don't want to wait anymore." I said while catching my breath. He chuckled and brushed my hair to the side and kissed my forehead. He talked to me against my lips.

""_Want me that badly?" _I nodded, clouded with lust for him; I felt him rub against me and I sighed; he licked the shell of my ear. "I want you to _say _it." I bit my lip and moved my body up to his; he groaned.

"_I want you_." I said but he shook his head.

"Do you _really want me?" _I nodded as he rubbed up against me. I could feel him so close to be inside me. My body ached for him to finally make the move.

"_Yes, I want you." _I said through pants and gasped while he slipped himself inside of me. The pain was excruciating and he didn't move; he knew I was in pain. He waited for a few minutes and I felt myself being stretched open form the inside. He kissed me lovingly and petted my forehead to help me.

"Relax, I'm here." He said and kissed me again. I nodded and waited for the pain to subside. Then a sudden burst of pleasure and adrenaline rushed through my body and I nodded to him. Sebastian started moving at a slow pace but nonetheless it felt incredible to have him inside of me. I moaned softly and yelped each time he thrust into me. Sebastian would groan and pull my body towards him.

"Keep…going." I trailed off once he started going faster and each thrust was wonderful and rough. His sharp teeth started nipping at my neck again harshly.

"You feel so good…" I dipped my nails in his bare back, leaving marks on him but he enjoyed it as much as I did. After all of that, I felt the huge bubble inside of me, explode and let out everything. I shivered to my climax and I twitched when he released himself inside of me. We both fell down from our high in a matter of minutes and our staggered breathing, slowed down to a normal state. Sebastian dragged my limp body into his arms and kissed my forehead gently. My body trembled with pleasure and my eyelids felt drowsy. I felt everything around fade. Nothing else existed besides me and Sebastian. We were in love. The love was forbidden; we never cared. We just wanted to be with each other and it only took this long to finally get where we were now.

"_Sebastian…_" He looked to me and smiled.

"_I love you…" _He said before I could even think about what I was going to say to him. I smiled faintly and gave a sleepy sigh, snuggling into his bare chest as he pulled the covers over our lower torsos. I sighed again, happy and relieved of everything overbearing.

"_I love you too_." I whispered back to him before drifting off into a peaceful bliss that I never wanted to wake up from.


	15. Curiosity Exceedes the Warning

His arms were strong and secure around my body. I snuggled deeper into his firm chest but my eyes never opened. I smiled with a sigh and felt his hand brushed my hair to the side and started kissing my neck softly. I mumbled sleepy words and involuntarily open my eyes; my vision was blurry but for once, I actually didn't have a headache to deal with. I was relaxed but I felt weak, not wanting to move.

"Good morning, my angel." A pair of lips kissed my forehead and I nudged my head under what I felt was his chin. He chuckled handsomely and brung me closer to him. My body was cold because the blanket wasn't covering us anymore but that changed quickly. I groaned to the person beside me.

"W-what time…is it?" I mumbled; he kissed my forehead.

"Noon." He said. I groaned again

"Do I _have _to get up? Can't I stand go back to sleep?" I said with a quiet yawn. He twirled a strand of my hair with a smile. My vision finally cleared and I met with the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen. I sighed and hugged him.

"Would you like to do something _else _besides sleep?" He asked with a growl in his throat. I flustered and put the covers over my face. He laughed at me.

He was a god in my eyes; I would never tell him what I thought of him. I bet that he'd be dying to know but I would probably lie and say something that sounded the complete _opposite _of him. He knew I'd be lying and it would only create uproar between us. That was definitely not what I wanted. He kept me sane through everything when Ciel wasn't around and I couldn't express enough gratitude to him. He was everything I wanted to be and strived to be in the future. I aimed to be a strong and smart person, who took every challenge that came my way, besides being a demon and all. I wanted to be someone who could hold her own and most of time, things would be everywhere that I would forget what my goal was and I would let my emotions takeover. Sebastian and Ciel were my motivation to remind myself to do what I needed to do and overcome my problems.

I smiled thinking about my brother and I sat up, holding the blanket to my chest. Sebastian rested his hands on my shoulders and turned my face to kiss me. His lips were so sweet. I giggled and let him get up from the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him while I watched him grab a towel and then come to me.

"_You _have to get ready for the day." I pouted childishly but he laughed at me again.

"Ok, ok." I rolled my eyes got watched him choose attire for me. I was surprised he wasn't tired, then again…

"Now come here." I complied and let him take the blanket from my body. He growled with a smile. "Time for you to get ready for the day." I nodded and went with him to the bathroom.

The water was warm and soothing against my skin. I felt the need to just go back to sleep but with my luck, I would drown in the water and Sebastian would have to save me. I scowled just thinking about it. Sebastian headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked innocently.

"Just going to get ready as well' I'll be back in half an hour. I think you'll need time to relax." He said and left without saying anything else. I let the warm feeling in the air caress my body. _I really wish Ciel was here. _I sunk the bottom half of my face into the water and held my breath for a few minutes. My mind was shifting of thoughts of Sebastian and Ciel. My brother would hate me if he found out that I was in love with a demon, let alone the demon that made a contract with him. I recalled the dream I had the other night and remembered what he told me. _Don't go into the cellar. _I'd already been in there but I saw nothing eerie down in that room, maybe it was hidden and I _had_ to lookfor whatever it was; I was craving to.

"Brother said no." I said to myself with certainty; it kept coming back into my mind and I tried to force the thought out. Why was he alive when he should've been dead? Why didn't he want me in the cellar? What happened to the contract between my brother and Sebastian? I needed to know the answer to all of these questions and yes my curiosity exceeded me then my ability to respect and listen to my older sibling.

"Brother said _no_." I repeated to myself. As much I hated it, I felt that there was a little angel and devil on both sides of my shoulders. I couldn't take it anymore; I wanted to know what he meant. I watched myself when I got out of the tub. Water dripped onto floor from my body; I dried myself with the soft towel that Sebastian left for me then wrapping myself with another.

My hand cleared the foggy mirror, showing myself to me and I froze in a stare. There were many bruises and hickeys adorning my neck like jewelry. I touched it with care and pressed it gently, giving a small throb here and there. The skin was tender against my fingers every time I touched it. I blushed, thinking about last night and everything he did to me. It was the first time I had ever made love to someone and it was the man, or demon, that I was in love with. Sebastian knew that because he had always been with me, serving my family for years on end.

"Don't you look _ravishing._" A voice crept up from behind me and startled me. Those strong arms held my waist and slid around me. His lips brushed my neck, nipping here and there. "Come on." I nodded as he swept me into his arms and carried me to my room. The breeze, coming out of the bathroom, was cold and refreshing on me. He cuddled closer to me to keep me from shivering and getting sick. He was dressed normally again; I assumed that I should've gotten used to it but seeing this so often now, made me feel weird…I laughed when Sebastian looked at me.

I got dressed very quickly in a light blue dress with, the first time of my life, my hair was pulled up. While he brushed my hair, we talked about several things. There wasn't really much _to_ talk about but we would just ramble on about any topic that came to mind. We laughed at each other whenever we made a stupid comment or something.

Once he finished, we headed to the dining hall to eat; I got done very well and asked Sebastian if I could explore the estate again. When he said yes, I kissed him quickly, thanked him and ran straight for the cellar. I knew exactly where it was and once I made it there I opened the door. The silence at the bottom, while I was walking, was driving me insane. I ended up running down the stairs to the bottom and rushing to find the light switch again. You know that feeling you get when you get accustomed to the dark and once the light hits your eyes they start to hurt? That's exactly what happened when I flicked on the lights.

The place looked the exact same way I left it but I knew there was something else hidden somewhere. I looked through every nook and cranny of each corner of the room but found nothing. I landed on the floor a couple of times, which was not so much as a surprise to me, getting a few cuts and splinters into my knee. It stung inside of my skin but I ignored it and continued to look around. _Nothing…_I bit my lip and while I was walking, I fell. I grimaced with annoyance. _Why am I so clumsy? _I rubbed my head getting up and banged on the floor in frustration. _Why can't I find the damn thing? There has to be a reason why I can't come in here. _Then it dawned at me when I hit the floor with my hands. It sounded hollow. I banged on it again and heard, what sounded like, plywood.

I looked around and found an axe hanging on the wall. _Weird that it's there. _I shrugged and grabbed it. It was heavy but I could manage it and throw a swing. I gave the best hit I could and broke a piece of the floor; I smiled. I was actually getting somewhere! I kept going at it for about 10 minutes until I gave the biggest swing I could ever give and made a huge gap in the floor. I scratched at the wood and felt my nails tear off and bleed. I didn't care; I just wanted to know what was down there. I finally pulled out all the wood from the floor.

It was another staircase; it was dark but there was a lantern right on the first step. It wasn't lit but there was used match right next to it and remembered Sebastian showing me another way of using a used fire match. I did what he told me and successfully lit the lantern. I hugged against the wall, trying not to fall again as I stepped into the darkness, having the axe in one hand and the lantern in the other. I couldn't see anything but darkness; I kept feeling around until I thought I reached the bottom of the stairwell. The air was muggy and thick around me; it was kind of hard to breathe. I continued on until I touched a wall at the end. It felt like a door and it was bland against my fingers.

I felt for a door knob and instead found a lock. I placed the lantern down carefully and raised the axe high above my head. I slashed it with a brute force and it broke open with a click and clash onto the ground. I had to shove the door open and fall into another room to gain entrance to wherever I was going. I scrapped both my knees and elbows. I stooped from the pain and kept going. I was walking in a large hallway or at least it seemed that way to me. It was all so dark that the only thing I could see was a small light coming from the end of the hallway under a door.

I made sure my footsteps weren't able to be heard just in case I startled someone or myself for that matter. I crept over and, finally making it to the door, pressed my ear against it and waited for something, anything to happen. No one was talking, it was quiet to the point where it would've made me crazy. Slowly, I opened the door.


	16. Together Again

There was only a flickering fire across the other side of the room and it gave little bits of aglow. The whole room was the color brown with everything looking old Victorian style. It carried dust and cobwebs on the corners of the room. There was a small couch against the left side of the wall, a dresser right across from me on the far end of the room that had the small fire standing. On the right side of the room, there was a bed with a curtain covering it from the ceiling. I squinted to see better and I noticed that something was there.

I gulped and slowly headed to the bed with my whole body tense and quivering. My heart was beating erratically and my breathing staggered when my hand reached for the curtain. The material felt old and weak and it was very thick, almost like spider webs in my hand. I pulled back slowly and my eyes widened out in shock, fear and other feelings that I couldn't make out. I laid down the axe on the floor gently so it would make a sound and I put the lantern down on the night stand right next to the bed. I finally understood why Ciel didn't want me in here...

I stared at the bed and just watched, knowing that nothing would happen. My hand rested on the pale body and I swallowed harshly in fear, still hoping that something _would _happen. He was only laying there on his back, unmoving with his hands on his chest. His eyes were closed and he was wearing nothing but black. I sighed sadly and held back tears; I shook my head and caressed his face. It was so flawless. I pushed back the strands of my hair that had fallen out of my ponytail. When I touched his face, he groaned lightly and I pulled back quickly before I did anything else. Those eyes that I loved so much slowly began to open and his head turned in my direction. I waited for whatever would happen next.

"Aurora…" His eyes fully opened and they glowed bright red. I got up from the bed when I saw him pushing himself up and held his shoulders to keep his steady. When he looked at me again, he glared at me with a harshness that I'd never seen in his eyes before. "You disobeyed me." He simply stated and I nodded, not wanting to be scared of him. His eyes moved over my body, seeing me as a full blown mess. My hair was knotted and my skin was either bruised, cut or dirty.

"I know." I replied and we only stared at each other with pure silence surrounding us. I threw my arms around him and cried silently in his chest all of a sudden. He smelled of something muggy that I couldn't recall. His hand held the back of my neck and the other was around my back. "I'm sorry." I gulped back the sound of me crying. I squeezed him tighter and gripped his back.

"You never listen to me Aurora. How many times do I have to repe-" I gripped his jacket harder and knew my tears were soaking his clothing. I was just so happy to see him again and be certain that he was here with me. I heard him sigh, his chest rise then fall. He knew how I was feeling and how much he brought me, making me think that he was dead for almost a year. Now my heart was slowly mending the pieces together of my lonely existence and creating something beautiful for me. "I know…I missed you too."

"I'm sorry Ciel." I couldn't say anything else to him but I pushed myself off of him and stood up with dried tears on my cheeks. He sat at the edge of the bed and spread his arms out for me. I gladly went into his arms again.

"I'm sorry for leaving you for so long." He said and kissed my forehead. I shook my head and got off him again. He was confused.

"It's ok." I said and he stood up and took my hand.

"There's no excuse for what I did to you." He said.

"All I care about is you being here with me now." I said and hugged him again; I didn't want to let go and I didn't think he did either.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." He said but I hesitated before he started dragging me down the hallway and up the stairs. "I need to talk to Sebastian anyway." He said.

"About what?" The curiosity was taking over again.

"Don't worry about it. It's a demon to demon talk." I glared at the floor sadly when I heard the word _demon. _He was one and I wanted to know how and why. I decided that I would ask him later or do anything to find out what happened to him. My knees gave out once we were in the cellar room because of all the cuts on my legs. They kept stinging at my skin and I winced; Ciel carried up the last set of stairs into the estate.

When we crossed the corner we ran into Sebastian; he didn't look too happy to see Ciel carrying me. I couldn't tell if it was from shock that my brother was here and making actual contact with me or that he was outraged about something. I snuggled into my brothers' chest like a child and closed my eyes in exhaustion. My arms were resting on his chest and his grip became firmer on me.

"Sebastian, we need to talk." By the looks of it, when I peeked out the corner of my eye, it was pretty serious. I clutched to Ciel's shirt, hoping that he'd figure out that I wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He rubbed his chin against the top of my head gently. "I won't let you go right now. Sebastian we'll talk later." He said and walked past his shadow heading somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked while looking in the direction we were going. Ciel laughed at me. It sounded so musical and calming.

"I'm taking you to your room and cleaning you up. You look like a mess." He said and opened the door to my room. He sat me down carefully, trying not to hurt me. My bottom hit the fluffy platform and watched him lift my leg to him to examine it. Sebastian walked in right at that moment. "Sebastian." I'm guessing he knew what he wanted without uttering a word to each other.

"Understood." He bowed and walked away, coming back in a matter of seconds with bandages and cut cleaning materials. I watched him dab a piece of cloth with alcohol and clean my knees. It stung worse than before when I actually _first_ gotthe cuts. He repeated words like 'It's ok.', 'Hold your breath', or 'I'm almost done'. I sucked it up until he was completely done with everything. I thanked him silently and Ciel told Sebastian to get some tea. He nodded and walked out.

"Ciel, can I ask you something?" I really wanted to know the truth.

"Depends." _Figures…of course he'd say that. _I rolled my eyes and bit my lower lip.

"How come you came back as a…-" I started; he finished.

"_Demon?" _He looked to me after sitting in a chair. The word seemed to roll off his tongue so easily, so…smoothly. There was no hesitance in that word at all and it kind of worried me. He was different, I mean of course he's not human anymore, but his attitude seemed so much more different to me.

"I want to know." I finally said; Sebastian came in setting us each a cup of tea and stood there until he was given orders again. My brother leaned back into his chair, resting his chin on his hand.

"Remember when I stayed at the Trancy estate for a few days?" I scowled hearing that name but nodded anyway; he chuckled. "Guess you finally understand why I hate him so much huh?" I looked away but Ciel cleared his throat and that made me look back again.

"Yeah, you refused to come home even when I begged you to. I never even saw you after that until you came home after about two weeks. You…were acting strange when you came home and that was the same day…the fire started." He nodded.

"That day…the last day I stayed at the Trancy's estate…" He started. "Was the day I died." That's when he lost me; it confused me greatly. How could he have died that day when he was with me the day after he got back? It wasn't making any sense. He could tell right off the bat that I was stumped.

"How could you have died, when the fire…-" He interrupted.

"There was something that Trancy did to me, well his maid, _Hannah,_ actually." He said and pointed at me. "Trancy wanted both of us for some reason. I didn't know if it was just for torture or because he liked you. Well that part was true, he _did_ like you or at least he seemed very interesting in you for some reason." I rolled my eyes in disgust. Sebastian was completely content but there was a sense of melancholy in his expression. What actually happened while he was away?


	17. The Past Retold

During that time, my brother and I were invited to a dance at the Trancy estate. It was something called _Danse Macabre, _or dance of the dead. Sebastian and, Trancy's butler, Claude were battling on a giant chessboard arena. I watched them as they danced beautifully, which was no surprise but when we first got to the estate; I heard Ciel order Sebastian to bring Alois to him and that made me suspicious of something greater than just the two butlers dancing across the floor.

While watching the two butlers dance or battle, or…yeah, Alois was talking to me about the history of _Danse Macabre. _It fascinated me greatly and I never really saw the bad in Trancy at first, well let's just say I was a bit…iffy about him. I ignored it because he apologized with inviting us to his estate and continued on talking with him. In the middle of the show, I guess it was the best to call it that, Ciel and Alois went into the mansion. My brother kissed my forehead and told me to wait there and that he had important business to attend to.

Did I also mention that the Viscount Druitt was there? He misread the date of the recent party the Trancy estate had and came to this one instead even thought it was _supposed _to be a private gathering. He sat in between Ciel and Alois and I was next to my brother of course but I was right by the Viscount too. The Viscount eventually went crazy in love with Sebastian's miracle cooking so he went into the estate before my brother and Trancy did. I watched silently as the butlers continued on with their dance. Sebastian had Hannah pinned down by so many knives and she was gasping in fear. My heart fluttered and I was tensing a lot seeing Claude actually _kick _the giant monument chess piece across the floor in front of Sebastian, so that he couldn't hurt Hannah anymore.

I watched Claude reach down Hannah's mouth and grab something that was green and long. It looked like a sword and I shivered with fear. They fought for a while before Sebastian just stood in place; Claude had the creepiest smile on his face and I didn't notice what was going on until I saw the thread all over the arena. _That's why Sebastian couldn't move_. When he tried, the thread actually cut different parts of his body, causing him to bleed. It frightened to me but I kept watching. That's when everything started heading downward.

The two butlers stopped, Claude flew towards me and reached for me but Sebastian came and kicked him to the wall, breaking it down into crumbles. Sebastian carried me and ran into the estate and when I asked him what was wrong, he only said 'The Young Master' and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. We got into a room and saw Alois over my brother. They were both covered in blood and Trancy was raising a sword over him. My whole body shook and I pushed myself off of Sebastian. My brother yelled at me to get away and for Sebastian to not move until he killed Alois. Sebastian obliged quickly but I had no idea what was going on.

Every time I took a step closer, Ciel would yell at me and Sebastian would hold me back. Ciel pulled a fast move on Alois and stabbed him in the stomach with his sword. Alois fell back and cried in pain. My brother ordered Sebastian to keep me away as he got up and pointed his sword at Alois while he was on the floor. He pleaded for him to spare his life but my brother wouldn't have it. When he struck for the final blow, Claude stopped him short and they struggled with each other until I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved myself away from Sebastian to Ciel and Claude and pushed my brother away from him; we both landed on the floor and Claude was looking at us.

I touched Ciel and saw that my brother's blood was on my hands. He had been cut and I didn't like the idea of someone hurting someone important to me. I heard footsteps close in behind us and I made first contact with my hand on Claude's face. Sebastian ran behind me and pushed us away from him. I didn't know what caused Claude to act that way but he froze in place with his head in the air and a very…surprised look on his face. After that Sebastian excused us from the dance and we went home.

Ciel was extremely upset that I didn't listen to him and ran to him. I told him I was sorry but he only yelled at me and he almost hit me if it wasn't for Sebastian's fast reaction. He apologized and explained to me that he didn't me want to get hurt, which I understood that perfectly. He should've known me well enough by now that if I believed that he needed help, I would rush to his side no matter what would happen to me. It was just the way I am.

After those few days of recovery with his hand, my brother decided to stay at the Trancy estate for a little while. I pleaded and begged him to stay home but he wouldn't have it and left without a word of goodbye to me. During those two weeks without him, I was crumbling down into nothing. I felt that Ciel hated me for everything, even though I didn't really do much in my eyes. Sebastian explained to me that Alois's servants were also demons during those lonely days without my other half. He told me of all of the demon's belief and ways, plus the contract that he and my brother made. I understood why it meant so much to kill Trancy.

I felt like was I becoming a futilitarian; Sebastian realized that because compared to the human beliefs, the demon's belief sounded so much simpler. Sebastian eventually left after my brother and he was gone for a week. I was even lonelier only hoping to hear Meyrin or the others call out that they were home. Nothing happened until the end of the week and that's when I got the call that they were back. I ran as fast as I could and held onto my brother for dear life. He hugged back and told me that he missed me and that he was sorry for the way he acted a few weeks ago. I waved it off and didn't care. I was happy that he was finally home with me. That same day, the fire started and he died.

"What did they _do_?" He spread his arms out wide while his eyes glowed deadly red.

"I think you're smart enough to figure out." He said.

"_How?_" Ciel thought about it for a minute.

"I and Hannah made a contract while I was being possessed by Trancy's soul." Sebastian scowled; my brother continued on. "The contract was that I was reborn as a demon and Sebastian...can never eat my soul." He said.

"But the contract's still valid..." I said and Ciel nodded. Sebastian's scowl deepened. I felt bad for him. He couldn't get what he wanted for years and now that he was so close…it was taken away from him.

"I'm going to _destroy_ Claude." Sebastian's eyes became red. What a beautiful threat he was.

"I'm going to kill _Alois_." Ciel stated without any hesitance of thought. It still confused me because if Trancy had gotten what he wanted out of the contract. Shouldn't he have been dead right after Ciel became a demon? It didn't make any sense to me unless…

"There has to be something else though!" I jumped up from the bed, ignoring the stinging pain on my legs. They looked at me and waited. "There has to be another part of the contract. Sebastian, we saw Trancy only a few days ago." Sebastian thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"They must be up to something again." He said. Ciel was still leaning back in his seat.

"What do you mean you _saw _him?" He glared with hatred steaming in his eyes.

"He came up to me and Sebastian when we went to the park." I said and my brother's glare got worse and I felt that his eyes became more and more threatening each time I looked at him.  
>"So he isn't dead…" He trailed off. "I guess there is more to the contract." I nodded and thought about it. That had to be it; it couldn't have just been my brother becoming a demon because he should've been taken by Claude right after. Did the last part of the contract…<p>

"Involve me?" I said; Ciel looked bemused along with Sebastian. "The contract they made, did it involve me?" I asked Ciel and that's when his eyes went wide.

"If it does involve you, they won't even be close to getting what they want. I won't let them take you. It's that plain and simple." He snorted. "It's bad enough that you woke me up." He said and looked at me with both eyebrows up.

"I know and I'm sorry." I said, hanging my head. I felt his arms hold me lovingly.

"It's alright. It can't be changed so at least we'll try to make the best of it." He said and kissed my forehead. I smiled sadly and hugged him back. "Now, it's time for you to go to sleep. I know you've had a long day." He placed me back in bed and laid me down on my back, tucking me in. I felt like a child always being protected by him. He kissed my forehead and sat next to me, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Ciel, I'm glad you're home." I yawned lightly and heard his last words before drifting off into the sweetest sleep I could ever have.

"I know, sleep well tonight, Aurora. You need it." My eyes shut and I silently prayed to myself that he would be here the next time I woke up.


	18. The Nature Of Stupidity

It only read one in the morning when I figured out that I wasn't going to be getting any sleep. Sebastian or my brother weren't around either so I did what I normally do, get my ass up from the bed and go look for them. About 10 minutes into exploring for my brother, there were no signs of him; I sighed. Of course he would leave me again even though he knew how much pain it would bring to me. I continued looking just in case I found them doing something. I checked in multiple rooms that looked like offices and libraries even bedrooms that I had no idea, existed; it was clear that they weren't in the estate anymore.

While going into one bedroom, I took a glance outside. The moon was only half full but it still shined beautifully as always. I took a deep breath and looked down into the yard. The back looked _exactly _like the back of the estate at home. The angel fountain, the bundle of bushes perfectly cut into a roundish shape, the stone walkway that lay under the fountain from the exit of home to the end of the yard.

I pushed the two conjoined windows outward, wanting to see everything outside. The breeze hit me harshly to have my hair fly wildly and my nightgown to lift. I pushed it down and looked outside again. _Never knew it would be so windy tonight. _My vision shifted downward and I saw a few people standing there. I could tell off the bat that two of them were Ciel and Sebastian; I couldn't make out the last person.

I wanted to get closer and find out who the other person was so I searched around me to find a way down. I knew if took the exit, I would be noticeable if the back really _was _structured like the one back home. I would be in the open. I gave it some thought before actually taking the chance of jumping out of the window and into the tree that was several feet away from me.

The branch hit me hard but I held on with both arms; I swung my feet back and forth until I believed I could flip over. So I did and I actually made it, which shocked me. I carefully moved down the trunk, avoiding any splinters and slid down on to the cool grass. It was wet but it smelled fresh. I moved behind as many bushes as possible to get a close enough bush. I could hear the conversation clearly now.

"What do you want?" My brother asked; he sounded very upset and annoyed.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are violating one of the major rules of the dead and I am here to take your soul." The man said. His voice wasn't deep but it wasn't high either. He sounded like he was middle-aged man and a very tense and uptight one at that.

"It's already been taken by Trancy. I'm reborn now." Ciel said.

"No, you are not allowed to live if you are reborn as a demon. It is against the rules." I heard something shift and the wind blew hard again. I held onto my dress and tried looking through the bushes again. The man was in all black, looked like a suit actually. He had smoothed hair that was brushed back, glasses, some long stick that had a, what looked like a grabbing clip at the end, and my assumption was right, he _did _look uptight.

"What rule is that to have to kill me for something that I didn't do?" My brother asked the man.

"Many actually," I heard a snap and others that wore the exact same attire merged behind the man but with different kinds of weapons. One was round but it looked like it could really cut something. Others were just ridged long knives and one actually had a lawnmower. "You must be terminated." The man, who was in the front, said; he must've been the man in charge.

"Sebastian." My brother looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, my young master?" He asked him.

"This is an order, kill them _all._" I gasped. Sebastian kneeled down with his hand over his chest with the deadliest red eyes and smile that I had ever seen. I was scared of him now.

"Yes, my lord." He threw himself at them so fast that I never saw it coming. He punched one of the guys. He looked younger than all the others and he had two different colors in his hair. It looked blonde and black but I couldn't tell; it looked light enough to be though. The guy flew back and hit the ground hard where it actually made a hole; he got right back up and ran at Sebastian. I watched horrified and worried about my brother. I've never heard him give an order to Sebastian like that.

Another guy, that had a ridged knife, actually cut Sebastian around his midway. He was one of the tallest and had wavy hair put to one side, he swung his giant knife back behind him. Sebastian landed perfectly though, not really bothered by the wound that'd been given to him, he was smiling from it.

"Didn't expect for you to hold back." He said.

"Don't want me to hold back?" The guy seemed really cocky about beating Sebastian and there seemed to be a lot of resentment towards each other. They both went at each for a good few minutes and both got scratched up pretty badly to a point where I could see the struggle between them during the fight. Sebastian had blood coming from the top of his head, dripping down. The other man had more bruises and cuts all over his face. They were out of breath but still ready to attack again at any minute. I was scared for Sebastian because the guy seemed lethal. Sebastian dodged easily when the guy threw his knife at his face. It cut Sebastian's cheek open and blood came running out.

He stumbled back which was rare of a demon, like Sebastian, to do. I saw him smirk with delight from the pain along with a chuckle.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked the guy; the man snickered at him and threw himself at Sebastian with a force that I've never seen! My brother's shadow folded his arms in front of him to block it and met with his foot. Both flew back, crashing into the floor. There was definitely hatred in this battle and maybe they had a history.

I moved to my brother who was just standing there with a content expression and his arms folded. My heart was going to break out of my chest when I saw my brother about to be hit by the long stick that the main guy was holding. Something possessed me to do what I did and that I blame my stupidity on it, 110%.

I ran with speed till I met with my brother. I knew what I was doing and Ciel would give me hell for it but…I reach them, standing right in front of my brother with my arms out wide. I let him stab me right in the heart and the pain was…beyond anything I could ever imagine. Blood spurred out of my chest but I hung in there. I couldn't see my brother but I could hear the desperation in his voice when he screamed out my name. My sight was fading in and out and my breathing staggered. I felt my head was going to burst open and let every part of my body out. My weak state made me cough up blood and the taste lingered in my mouth. I felt the rough breeze behind me and I felt the hole that was freshly made. I coughed again.

Ciel's hands were at my shoulders and his touch was so cold on my skin. I was blanking out and the guy in front of me had his eyes wide open like he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. I gave a cold smile and fell to the floor once the weapon was pulled out from my chest. My body slumped backwards and into my brother's arms. He yelled for me to stay awake but my life was slowly fading away from me.

All the voices were drowning out of my head or they were blurred or something related to that. My head wasn't spinning but there was a loud ringing in my head as I continued to cough up more blood. I was choking on the dark liquid clogging my throat, stopping my breathing even more. There was a burning pain in my chest while someone carried me off into a bright light. I felt blind to the angelic glow coming from afar as I thought I would take my final breath.


	19. Reality Struck It's Chord

All the lights that surrounded me were as white as a cloud; I couldn't see anything. The air was fresh and clean when I inhaled deeply like I had just gotten out of a large pool of water. I gasped and sat up quickly, actually _not _getting headache for once. My vision refined faster than I could blink and everywhere seemed so…much brighter and distinct.

I should've been dead. I felt it, I knew it but…it didn't _happen._ What was going on? Was it not my time to die yet? Or did I actually die and this was my hell or heaven? Then I remembered, being with Sebastian I would've gone to hell for that. I was bemused by the environment I was in. Where exactly was I anyway? This had to be like an alternate universe where things were less of what I expected. I needed to find a way out as soon as possible so I looked around me.

The room I was in was completely white, without any sort of color except the dulled blue shade on the door. Someone walked in. It was the same guy that killed me. He looked at me with disgust but still managed to keep a straight up face. He had the same black suit that he was wearing before with his hair slicked back in the same style. He came up to me with the same group of guys following him with complete silence. He flipped through his clipboard shuffling through papers.

"Aurora Phantomhive?" I shifted my eyes to him slowly and I gave him a look that supposedly scared him a little. I never intended on it but I guess it was involuntary.

"Yes…?" I rasped out and looked down at my hands. My skin hadn't changed, nothing did.

"Why did you come in front of my target?" His eyes flashed a sense of hatred but I didn't pay any attention to it. I waved it off; I felt like Sebastian.

"He…was my _brother_." I looked at him again from the corner of my eye, waiting for him. He fixed his glasses upward against his nose.

"I am aware or that, but there was a reason he had to die." He said; I shot a glare.

"Just because he's a demon he has to die? It wasn't his fault that he became what he is." I lashed out at him in disgust. "You have no morals to the people who end up being what they don't _want _to be." I scoffed.

"Do you know what _you_ are?" He asked me after a moment of thought of what I said. His eyes were an abnormal greenish goldish color.

"I'm human. I've always been…" I looked at my hands, back and front. _Same pale skin…_ I heard a chuckle and it sounded really creepy. My eyes flashed to him in a split second in anger. I wanted to rip his throat off with my nails, watch him bleed to death while he _begged _for mercy. I would've really enjoyed that nice scene. I smiled lightly to that beautiful though. Why was I was being so sadistic? I bit my lip and didn't taste any blood in my mouth. I stared at him with an anticipated look on my face.

"You're not human anymore." My mouth dropped slightly and I was dumbstruck.

"I died…you _killed _me! I felt it and you saw it! How could I not be human anymore? I'm dead!" I yelled at him. He turned me to the edge of what I was sitting on and my legs dangled off the platform.

"You did die, just…you're reborn now." I was still confused; he could tell.

"Reborn?" I asked slowly.

"You are a demon." He said with repulse. I wasn't really catching on.

"H-how?" I asked him and the others were watching in amazement.

"When I killed you." I took him by the neck and shoved him towards me to my face, with a hateful glare. He was shocked and possibly scared of me. I growled through my teeth and my voice was raspy. It sounded completely different from my own.

"_Explain…" _I heard a soft gulp coming from my captor and the others behind him didn't take his eyes off me. I pushed him away brutally without a care if he got hurt or not. I just wanted answers. He dusted himself off and stood straight again. It looked like he had a stick up his ass.

"When a pure soul is taken by a reaper's scythe, it was never really explained about how or why, but the pure soul becomes tainted." He started; I waited impatiently for him to go on and stop wasting my time with his prattle. I've never met the guy and yet I'm already beginning to form a hatred for him. "When that happens, the soul, if a human, becomes a demon." He finished. _Waste of my time. _I gave a bored look.

"So you're saying…?" I trailed off and he fixed his glasses again.

"You're a demon because I accidently killed you with my scythe." He said.

"You couldn't have said _that_ instead of giving me a whole _useless _explanation?" I asked with my arms crossed with annoyance.

"It would've been better if I gave a fuller explanation." He said.

"Ugh." I shook my head in disgruntlement. "This can't be happening." I whispered to myself. The guy just stared at me to see what I would do to him now that I found out what had happened to me. I scooted off the platform and touched the cold hard floor. My legs struggled to hold my weight but after a few seconds of adjusting, I moved around to find something so I could see my reflection. The guy held up something that wasn't a mirror but I could see myself enough to find my eyes glow red. I snarled and grabbed him by the throat with my fingers, smashing him to my face. "How _dare _you do this to me?" I gritted my teeth and tightened my hand around his neck; I threw him to the wall, leaving a dent.

"You're the one who ran in front of him." He said back casually.

"You would've _killed _him!" I snarled back.

"It was necessary." My gripped hardened.

"Necessary? How the _fuck _can you say killing someone, who is forced to become what they are, _necessary?" _I asked dangerously.

"He had to. I can't explain it but it's the rules. I don't make them up." He said. I let him go without any anger. I fell a few steps back and then froze.

"I can't be a demon…that's impossible." The strict man snapped and the others left the room. _Terrible decision…I might actually kill you now. _I sat back down on the hard platform, finally gaining that whiplash. I held my head and looked at the spotless floor. This didn't…it couldn't be…

"I apologize for the inconvenience that I've caused you." He said and came up to me cautiously.

"I'm a _demon…_" He nodded when I looked at him. "Who are_ you_?" I asked him.

"William T. Spears." His voice was kind of toneless.

"So…you turned me into a _demon?" _My head still couldn't process all this new information and it seemed to just be going in one ear and out the other. My nails dug into the platform actually breaking it into different and smaller pieces.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said flipped through a stack of papers, taking out a few and handing them to me. I was appalled to take a look what he gave me. They were my _records, _my life, my personality, the day I was born and things that I've done in my past life. All about me was there, written in ink.

"Why do you have this?" I asked him with a hushed voice.

"We have records of everyone in the world. That is one of the jobs of a reaper." He replied casually. My fist hit the behind me in the platform, making a hole.

"_Reaper._" The word was very…rough coming out of my mouth. For some odd reason I didn't like the word or the way it sounded rolling off my tongue. I discarded it though. Maybe I was gaining the same feelings for them like Sebastian.

"Yes." He nodded.

"So…what _now?" _I finally asked him.

"To be honest, I don't know." He said.

"Do I go back…to…Ciel?" I gulped to say his name. "To _Sebastian_?" He would be incredibly upset to see me now. Just like the both of them. I grimaced, trying to figure out what to do.

If I went back home to Ciel and Sebastian, I would have to deal with both of their wraths of me becoming a demon, which was what my brother _didn't _want me being. To be honest, I wasn't really sure _how _they would react to see me like this and I kind of didn't want to find out either. I was at a stump until I got an idea. It was crazier than I could have ever imagined but…maybe _he_ could help me. I turned to the man in front of me.

"Can I stay here for a little while…?" He grimaced. "At least until I could clear my thoughts and figure out a plan, please?" I waited and got scared when he bit his lip.

"Fine, you can stay here_, for now_." He said, fighting the words to come out. I thanked him quietly and watched him leave to get me a pair of clothes. _Guess I'm going to be wearing a suit. _I chuckled softly.


	20. The Red Devil

After a while of waiting, William came in and handed me a black dress. _So they do have girl clothes here? _I nodded, having him leave me to get changed. It was a simple dress and it hugged me nicely. It was a halter that reached my a few inches off my knees.

When I felt that I was good, I headed to the door and poked my head outside into the hallways. Everything was white; the walls, the floor, the outside. All of it was that pure shade of brightness. People passed down the hallways all wearing a black suit. To my distaste, there was not one girl lurking the hallways and I bet there was none in the entire place.

I stepped out with butterflies in my stomach hoping that I wouldn't cause any trouble. Instead, everyone was staring at me; I flustered and started walking down the walkway, passing all the people. They would mutter something that I could actually hear and it would be something rude or unappealing. Some guys said I was cute but they would get smacked right across the back of the head and be reprimanded by their superior.

I traveled around every corner, looking for William and asking him to show me around so I didn't have to get into trouble with any of the people here. Guess I was already too late because most of the people I came across would glare at me in disgust, repulse anger etc. I honestly never knew why Sebastian hated these kinds of people but it was clear that they didn't like us either.

Every time I would ignore the glares and try to focus on my goal at the moment, I would accidently bump into a reaper. I would curtsy and apologize. Some were nice enough to say it was alright or help me up because I would fall down. Others on the other hand would snarl at me and yell at me. I grimaced and grabbed them by the neck and shoved them backwards onto the ground. I'd yell back and see the fear in their eyes when I would get so angry that _my _own eyes would start glowing red; they'd continue on with wherever they were headed, as did I.

The next person I bumped into, ended up with me I fell again but I hit heads with him before falling back. I moaned in pain and was helped up. The person I collided with smiled at me big.

"Aurora!" He sounded really happy to me. Well at least someone in this damn place was.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" I asked him. I never really noticed but he _really _stood out being red and all. He didn't have his scythe and that surprised me the most. He had a look that gave me the impression that he knew what was going on with me. He started blushing.

"So…you're a demon now right?" I nodded quietly.

"I don't really know what to do now." The red headed devil took my hand and dragged me down the hallway. He led me to another white room, so I assumed this entire place was. There was a small table in the middle of the room and there was a counter with various snacks and drinks available for anyone who needed it. Grell told me to sit and he'd get me something to snack on. The chair was cold and hard but in the strangest way it felt comfortable. I sat there with my hands in my lap, quiet and still managing to figure out a plan for what I would after I left here. So far…the only option in my head was…something that wouldn't be in my nature to do.

Grell came back with a small muffin and a cup of water. He sat across from me with a cup of tea in both his hands too, just in case I wanted some after I was done. Tea really did seem good right about now. I thanked him.

"So Will, turned you…" He asked and I nodded still quiet. I took quick gulps of water and wiped my mouth.

"Is there really no other way in…turning me back?" Grell shook his head.

"Once a pure soul is reaped, but they aren't supposed to be. That's what happens." He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. I sighed.

"What exactly has changed about me now?" I asked him, hopeful. It would get the slight depression out of my mind.

"Senses are heightened, accelerated speed and reaction timing, greater strength, all the stuff that Sebastian can do." He shivered with expense when he mentioned the demon's name. How I missed him so much…

"Anything else?" I leaned towards the table and took the cup of tea once I was done with the water. My lips were soothed by the warmth of the liquid and it slid down my throat into my body. I loved the feeling and sighed, relaxed. This is going to be a _hell _of a lot different now that I'm…

"You can contract now." He said while sipping tea. My eyebrows went up in interest.

"Like Sebastian did with Ciel?" I felt wrong to call him my brother now…but why?

"Yes, you can contract with whomever you want now." I finished my tea quickly.

"Hmmm." My mind shifted from the design that Sebastian and my bro-Ciel's contract had and the one that me and Dimitri had. I was curious now…what would _mine _look like? I pushed it that thought aside. I guess I would find out eventually…

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Grell asked, curious and trying to figure me out. He probably thought I would be going to Sebastian and Ciel again. That wasn't my intention at all.

"I plan on leaving in a little while actually. I have to see someone." I said while my fingers skimmed the rim of the cup in my hands. I was shaken to the bone about this idea. After all that we've been through, emotional state and all…

"Well if you ever need help, you know where to find me." He said as we walked out of the room. I thanked him again and told him to thank Will as well. We went our separate ways as I left the world of the Reapers. _All hell is going to break loose…_


	21. Last Resort

It was night time when I finally stood on human ground but everything seemed so much more…_detailed _then when I was a human. I could hear things from a mile away, the birds that stepped onto the dark branches, the beetles that communicated with their mate and far away water that ran down into the sewer. My hearing was sensitive as I continued walking; the wind against my ears gave a sharp pain. I winced and pushed my feet to run with lighting speed. I headed straight back to England.

When I arrived to my destination, everything was the same. The house and the fine carpentry, the beautiful garden in the front, showing its divine atmosphere. I landed right in front of the door and knocked with my new strength. I was pretty sure it would make some type of noise anywhere in the house so someone had to hear me. What was I doing? Coming here asking for help! He wouldn't do a thing, he would leave me out here in the dirt, yelling at me to get lost and never show my face again. If he did, I would turn around and go somewhere else. The problem was…I didn't know where I would go if they rejected me. I guess I would just wander around and find some place. I prayed that he would let me in; and I had the biggest feeling that he would but of course I couldn't be sure about it. I took a deep breath and continued to wait for someone to answer me. No one yet; maybe no one was home.

I couldn't think straight and I wanted to bash my head against the nearest wall or statue even! Why the hell did I come here? I sighed and figured that no one was home so I turned around and made my way down the outside stairs. I heard a click from the door and whipped my head back to the door, hopeful. The dark man stood there with a perfect posture and candles in one hand while opening the door. He looked at me surprised. I walked back up to the giant door and stood there. Was I really _that _desperate to come here?

"Why are you here?" The man asked me. I could always turn away from this…

"I came to see…" That's when who I was looking for came into the doorway. He looked just as surprised as the man behind him. He seemed happier to see me though, in a way.

"Interesting to see you here." He smirked and opened the door wider. My heart was beating wildly. _Please lord! Answer me, why am I here? _I sighed and nearly pleaded. Both of their eyes widened when they realized what I was.

"_Please…_" I trailed off and tried keeping my voice steady; it was hard. I took another breath and started again_. "I need your help…"_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed this story and it turns out that I'm going to make the last sequeal very soon. After that, I'm willing to make any other stories that you would like. I thank all the readers that have continued on reading my stories, I honestly do appreicate it. I hope that you will like the last sequeal as well. Please Review to let me know what you think and if you have any ideas that you would like me to add, I will gladly take it into consideration. If this is the first sory that you have read of mine, it would be wise to go back and start reading 'A Phantomhive's Curse' then 'Her Silent Requiem', just in case you're confused about any parts of the story. I will see you guys soon. Thank you.<strong>

_**Aurora Phantomhive**_


End file.
